Na krawędzi
by Arianka
Summary: Co sie dzieje, gdy zemsta przesłania wszystko inne... Elladan i Elrohir po stracie matki, swoista kontynuacja "Powrotów"


To opowiadanie jest ściśle powiązane z "Powrotami" zamieszczonymi również tutaj. Co takiego się dzieje, gdy zemsta przyćmiewa wszystko inne... Oczywiście Elladan i Elrohir w akcji :) Zapraszam do czytania!

_**Na krawędzi**_

Mały srebrzysty statek powoli, lecz nieuchronnie oddalał się od brzegu, aż w końcu stał się tylko niewielką czarną plamką na tle zachodzącego słońca. Bracia wciąż stali na brzegu i wpatrywali się w ciemniejące morze. Gdy zniknęły ostatnie promienie i statek przestał być widoczny, ciszę przerwał szloch. Elladan usiadł na piasku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Elrohir stłumił płacz, tylko łzy spływały mu po policzkach. Byli sami, nikt nie zakłócał im spokoju; jedynie Glorfindel czuwał nad nimi z daleka. Wiedział, że gdyby podszedł do nich teraz i próbował pocieszyć, zraziłby ich tylko do siebie. Trwał na swoim posterunku i serce mu się krajało, gdy widział ich nieruchome sylwetki.

Nie ruszyli się z miejsca przez całą noc, wciąż wpatrzeni w horyzont. Wbrew wszelkiej logice łudzili się, że statek zawróci, że wraz z blaskiem dnia Celebriana znów będzie z nimi. Po godzinach ciemności rozświetlanej tylko blaskiem gwiazd i księżyca nadszedł świt, lecz promienie słońca odsłoniły jedynie bezkres pustego morza. Nie było żadnego statku, nikt nie płynął…

Zrobić cokolwiek, przełamać tę bierność… Elladan podniósł z piasku dużą muszlę i zaczął obracać ją w dłoniach. Pchnięty impulsem wytężył siły, by ją złamać. Miał wrażenie, jakby muszla stawiała mu opór, ale w końcu pękła na pół, przy okazji wbijając mu się w dłoń. Ból i krople krwi otrzeźwiły go nieco.

- Straciliśmy ją – powiedział cicho do siebie. Wyciągnął z dłoni fragment muszli i przyglądał mu się, jakby nie istniało w tej chwili nic bardziej interesującego.

- Zawiedliśmy – przyznał Elrohir. Oderwał wzrok od piasku, na którym kreślił bliżej nieokreślone wzory, i spojrzał na brata zmęczonymi oczami. Nic więcej nie musieli mówić, obaj doskonale wiedzieli, o czym myślą. Zdawało się, że znów zapadnie milczenie, ale ciszę przerwał głos tuż obok nich.

- Nie zawiedliście – bracia odwrócili się i dostrzegli za sobą Glorfindela; nie usłyszeli, kiedy do nich podszedł. Jasnowłosy elf uklęknął obok. Nie pozwolił żadnemu z nich się wtrącić. – I nie straciliście matki. To nie strata, to tylko rozłąka na jakiś czas. Wiem, że moje słowa brzmią dla was okrutnie w tej chwili, ale z czasem to zrozumiecie. Nie pożegnaliście matki na zawsze.

- Nie na zawsze – powtórzył jak echo Elrohir i spuścił wzrok, chcąc ukryć przed Glorfindelem łzy, które napłynęły mu do oczu.

- Niedługo już skończy się nasz czas w Śródziemiu i wszyscy odpłyniemy na Zachód – Elrohir poczuł się jak dziecko, gdy starszy elf objął go ramieniem; drugim przygarnął do siebie Elladana. – I wierzcie mi, Aman naprawdę nie jest złym miejscem – uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Nie może być, skoro mama szuka tam ukojenia – szepnął Elladan. – Ale chyba ci nie uwierzę, dopóki sam się nie przekonam.

- Chodźcie, czas nam ruszać w drogę. Ojciec czeka na was w domu – powiedział Glorfindel. _Dać im jakieś zajęcie to podstawa, _pomyślał. – Śniadanie od dawna na stole, ale trzeba przyszykować konie.

- Pora do domu… Czas nam również oczyścić nieco Góry Mgliste – w zaciętym wzroku Elladana nie pozostał już nawet ślad niedawnych łez. Glorfindel spojrzał na Elrohira i dostrzegł w jego oczach tę samą zawziętość. To samo chłodne spojrzenie, to samo opanowanie, ta sama zimna nienawiść… _Nie czas nam teraz rozmawiać o tym,_ pomyślał, a głośno powtórzył tylko:

- Chodźcie już.

Wtedy, nad brzegiem morza, Glorfindel nie przepuszczał, że popełnia błąd, odkładając tę rozmowę. Nie miał serca prawić braciom morałów, tłumaczyć, że nienawiść nie jest dobrą drogą. Sądził, że ich ból jest jeszcze zbyt świeży i jego słowa tylko bardziej ich zranią, że nie zostanie zrozumiany. Potem, w czasie drogi powrotnej do Rivendell, Elladan i Elrohir przycichli, a zawziętość, którą dostrzegł wtedy w ich oczach, jak gdyby przygasła. Trzymali się na uboczu i niewiele mówili; żaden z towarzyszących im elfów nie przekraczał bez potrzeby tej granicy prywatności, jaką wytyczyli. Sam Glorfindel robił to tylko wtedy, gdy było to niezbędne; chciał dać im czas, jeśli go potrzebowali. Taki układ zdawał się pasować obu stronom, przynajmniej na czas podróży. I może tu właśnie popełnił kolejny błąd, może nie powinien był pozwolić im na tę bierność. Chociaż właściwie „bierność" nie była najlepszym określeniem – Elladan i Elrohir brali czynny udział w pracach obozowych, swe obowiązki wypełniali ze zwykłą dokładnością; chodziło raczej o obojętność, z jaką wykonywali wszystkie te zajęcia. Świeci słońce? Dobrze, jedziemy. Pada deszcz? Trudno, jedziemy dalej. Trzeba przynieść wodę? Zaraz pójdziemy… Zero emocjonalnej reakcji, nic. Patrząc na te wydarzenia z perspektywy czasu Glorfindel myślał, że może właśnie wtedy przegapił właściwy moment.

Podróż nie trwała wiecznie. Wkrótce znaleźli się w Rivendell i nie było już sposobności do rozmowy. Pomijając wszystko inne, Glorfindel nie chciał wkraczać w obowiązki opiekuna. Co innego na szlaku, gdzie mógł czasem służyć radą jako starszy i bardziej doświadczony, a co innego w Imladris u boku ojca. W czasie rozmów z Elrondem podzielił się z nim swoimi spostrzeżeniami, nie zatajał niczego. Uważał, że w razie potrzeby ten jako ojciec będzie miał największy wpływ na swoich synów. I prawdopodobnie tutaj właśnie tkwił trzeci jego błąd. Elrond również nie był jeszcze gotowy do rozmów, zwłaszcza z bliźniakami, zwłaszcza na tematy związane z Celebrianą. Glorfindel rychło to zauważył, ale postanowił nie wtrącać się w sprawy rodzinne.

Bracia tymczasem także w Rivendell trzymali się nieco na uboczu, długie godziny spędzając samotnie. Jedyną osobą, z którą Glorfindel widywał ich często, była Arwena, co przedtem im się nie zdarzało. Z ojcem bliźniacy przebywali krótko, jakby nie chcieli dodatkowo martwić go swoim zachowaniem; nie umieli skryć uczuć. Nie chcieli też rozmawiać o swoich planach, a nikt ich o to nie wypytywał. Ciągnęło się to przez jakiś czas i Glorfindel chciał już wyszukać im jakieś konkretne zajęcie, gdy bracia pewnego dnia podczas posiłku oznajmili, że wyjeżdżają z rana. Sami nie wiedzieli dokładnie, dokąd, ale cel mieli jasno określony – wyplenić jak najwięcej orków i nie dopuścić, by powtórzyła się tragedia ich matki. W tej sytuacji Glorfindel zaproponował, by poczekali, nie spieszyli się aż tak; wiedział zbyt dobrze, że Elrond obawiał się o synów i nie chciałby puszczać ich samych. Bracia początkowo zawahali się, wyraźnie chętni do wyprawy tylko we dwóch, ale wygrało stwierdzenie Glorfindela, że będą mieli większe możliwości, gdy wybiorą się razem z oddziałem.

I tak, jak obiecał, następnego dnia znaleźli się na szlaku wraz z dwudziestoma elfami. Elladan i Elrohir byli z tego powodu bardziej niż zadowoleni. Bracia odżywali z każdym krokiem, który oddalał ich od domu i przybliżał do gór oraz do potencjalnych wrogów. Byli zajęci, ciągle w ruchu i to zdawało się wpływać na nich pozytywnie. Dwudziestu trzech doświadczonych elfów stanowiło dobry oddział, zdolny do szybkiego przemieszczania się, a zarazem do przetrzebienia nieco okolicy, co wprawiało ich w dobry nastrój. Glorfindel obserwował ich dyskretnie i był szczerze zadowolony z tej przemiany.

Słońce chyliło się już powoli ku zachodowi, a elfowie zbierali się do drogi. Ostatnie drobiazgi lądowały w torbach, cały oddział szykował się do wymarszu. Nie trzeba było nawet zagaszać ognisk; nie odważono się na ich rozpalenie, bowiem istniało zbyt wielkie ryzyko, że zwabiliby różnego rodzaju plugastwo. Plugastwo, które zdecydowanie lepiej podchodzić niż zostać przez nie zaskoczonym. W niewielkiej dolinie, w której się zatrzymali, miały pozostać wierzchowce pod strażą dwóch elfów; szlak, którym mieli się posuwać, był zbyt trudny i konie sprawiłyby tylko kłopot.

- Elladanie, Elrohirze – Glorfindel oderwał się na moment od swych obowiązków i podszedł do braci, stojących od dłuższej chwili na uboczu. Ich bagaże leżały już spakowane. – Zwiadowcy właśnie wrócili – powiedział ignorując błysk oburzenia w oczach starszego z braci; Elladan nadal był zły, że nie pozwolił im przeprowadzić zwiadu osobiście. Glorfindel jednak nie chciał ryzykować; pomijając już wszystko inne nie był pewien, jak bracia zareagują i wolał nie wystawiać ich kruchego opanowania na próbę. – Będziemy ruszać.

- Tak jakbyśmy nie zauważyli – prychnął Elrohir. – Jesteśmy gotowi, jak widzisz.

- Dobrze w takim razie – starszy elf zignorował zaczepkę. – Wyznaczę wartę i idziemy. Narleth twierdzi, że mamy przed sobą około godziny marszu.

- Więc, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, zaskoczymy ich akurat o zmierzchu – skonkludował Elladan. – Świetnie. Ilu ich jest, wiadomo?

- Narleth wspomniał, że około siedemdziesięciu, na oko patrząc – odparł Glorfindel. – Trochę mnie to niepokoi.

- Nie sądzisz przecież, że to mógłby być problem? – wtrącił się Elladan, wchodząc starszemu elfowi w słowo. Glorfindel westchnął w duchu i powstrzymał się od ostrych słów odpowiedzi.

- Nie, nie sądzę – odparł spokojnie zamiast tego. – Martwiłbym się raczej tym, że tak duża grupa może planować jakąś większą akcję.

- Tym lepiej – rzucił Elrohir. – Zaoszczędzimy im trudu. I zrobimy miłą niespodziankę – Glorfindel nie uznał za stosowne skomentować tych słów. Miał w tej kwestii nieco odmienne zdanie, jednak doskonale rozumiał podejście bliźniaków. Wszyscy byli już gotowi, więc wyznaczył wartę w obozie i dał sygnał do wymarszu.

Zwiadowcy poprowadzili ich najkrótszą i możliwie najwygodniejszą drogą. Początkowo teren był łagodny, ale już wkrótce zaczął się piąć ostro w górę. Chociaż Narleth, rozeznawszy się uprzednio w okolicy, starał się wybrać najlepsze przejścia wśród skał i szczelin, nieraz elfowie musieli nadkładać drogi, by ominąć nieoczekiwane przeszkody. Mimo to oddział poruszał się sprawnie i zbliżył się do celu, gdy słońce zaczęło znikać za horyzontem. Glorfindel nakazał elfom zatrzymać się, a sam z Narlethem i i bliźniakami poszedł naprzód, by zawczasu obejrzeć miejsce ataku. Nie obawiali się zbytnio zdemaskowania; dla orków było jeszcze zbyt wcześnie i ryzyko wykrycia było naprawdę niewielkie.

Orkowie ulokowali się w swego rodzaju naturalnej niecce. Z jednej strony okoliczne skały skrywały obóz i czyniły go stosunkowo łatwym do strzeżenia, ale jednocześnie był on całkiem dobrze widoczny z góry. Dlatego też Narleth poprowadził ich okrężną drogą, tak, by znaleźć się powyżej obozowiska. Na nawisie, na którym się zatrzymali, nie mógł ich dostrzec z dołu żaden wartownik, oni natomiast mieli doskonały widok na obóz dzięki wyrwie wśród drzew.

- Najlepiej byłoby otoczyć obóz – szepnął Glorfindel, oceniwszy sytuację. – Od wschodu możliwości ograniczają nam te skały. Gdybyśmy zaszli ich od północy i południowego zachodu, wszystko powinno zgrabnie pójść.

- Możemy się rozdzielić – podsunął Elladan. – Pójdziemy z Elrohirem od północy – zaproponował. Glorfindel zawahał się, ale skinął głową. Nie miał żadnego sensownego powodu, by nie zgodzić się na plan starszego syna Elronda.

- Skoro wy weźmiecie połowę oddziału i pójdziecie od północy, ja poprowadzę drugą część tamtędy – zgodził się, kreśląc ręką przewidywaną trasę.

- Moglibyśmy zacząć atak tylko z jednej strony i wykurzyć ich z tej dziury – włączył się Elrohir.

- Nie – zaoponował natychmiast Glorfindel. – Za dużo ich, żebyśmy mogli pozwolić sobie na nieskoordynowany atak – podkreślił. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że bracia mogliby zbytnio wyrwać do przodu, zanim on dotarłby ze swoim oddziałem. Elrohir chyba zrozumiał powód jego obiekcji, bo zaczął wyjaśniać, co ma na myśli.

- Będziemy musieli przejść kawałek odsłoniętego terenu – powiedział. – Dlatego gdybyś _ty_ zaatakował pierwszy, obrona skupi się na tobie i my będziemy mieli czas na dotarcie do was – wyłuszczył.

- Faktycznie, trochę za duża ta odległość – przyznał Glorfindel. – Dobrze. Od zachodu drzewa podchodzą prawie pod sam obóz, dlatego skłaniałbym się ku temu, by ostrzelać ich najpierw. Orkowie wprawdzie szybko się zorientują, że łuczników nie jest zbyt wielu, ale powinno wam to dać wystarczająco dużo czasu. Niech więc moja salwa będzie dla was sygnałem. – Skoro plan braci zakładał, że to on zaatakuje pierwszy, nie martwił się zbytnio; nie sądził, by postąpili wbrew własnym założeniom.

- Dobrze, to my pójdziemy sprawdzić tamtą drogę – powiedział Elrohir. – Spotkamy się na dole przy oddziale. – To mówiąc zaczął się wycofywać, by zejść z nawisu na skaliste podłoże. Elladan podążył za bratem, zostawiając Glorfindela i Narletha, by sprawdzili drugą trasę.

Bracia schodzili w dół, zwracając uwagę na każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. Zbocze było strome, w dużej mierze zasypane zeschłymi liśćmi. Ze względu na bezpieczeństwo posuwali się zalesioną częścią, ale pomiędzy drzewami mogli z łatwością dostrzec, że teren w pobliżu skał, przy których obozowali orkowie, był tylko gdzieniegdzie zakrzaczony.

- Będziemy mieli dobrą widoczność – zauważył zadowolony Elladan.

- Tylko trzeba będzie pod nogi patrzeć – uśmiechnął się Elrohir, omijając kolejną naturalną pułapkę, czyhającą tylko na nieuważnego podróżnego. – Chociaż to już raczej ich problem, nie nasz. – Bracia przyjrzeli się jeszcze obozowi i pospieszyli na dół. Nie zostało już wiele czasu, jeśli chcieli zaatakować przed zachodem słońca.

Okazało się, że gdy dotarli do reszty, Glorfindel wyłuszczał właśnie plan i formował dwie grupy. Na widok braci powtórzył tylko to, co powiedział im wcześniej na górze i oba oddziały rozeszły się, każdy swoją drogą. Bracia szli przodem, szybko i niemal bezszelestnie stąpając wśród skał. Z każdą chwilą Elrohir czuł, jak narasta w nim zniecierpliwienie, a jego mięśnie napinają się mimowolnie tak, że był gotowy do natychmiastowej reakcji. Myśl o orkach, którzy za moment mieli stracić życie pod ich mieczami, sprawiała, że przyspieszał, a Elladan nie ustępował mu krokiem. Miecz czekający tylko na wyjęcie, oddział godnych najwyższego zaufania wojowników i brat u boku – czego chcieć więcej?

Słońce w zasadzie już zniknęło, gdy osiągnęli swe stanowisko. W obozowisku właśnie rozpoczynał się ruch. Orkowie zbierali się powoli do dalszej drogi, choć część z nich nadal jeszcze spała.

- Dlaczego jeszcze ich nie ma? – syknął Elladan. Chwile oczekiwania zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. – Powinni już być, mieli krótszą drogę do przebycia.

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale jeśli Glorfindel się nie pospieszy… - Elrohir urwał w połowie zdania, zauważywszy po drugiej stronie ruch. – Doprawdy, orkowie są ślepi – parsknął, bowiem żaden z nich nie dostrzegł oddziału Glorfindela, doskonale widocznego dla elfów.

- Przygotujcie się – polecił Elladan, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z potrzeby. Na zachodzie zaśpiewały cięciwy i strzały posypały się na obozowisko, dając sygnał do ataku.

Gdy tylko ostrze ze świstem przecięło powietrze, Elrohir poczuł, że właśnie tego było mu trzeba. Znajome uderzenie adrenaliny wprawiło jego serce w szybszy rytm i elf wyrwał do przodu, ramię w ramię z bratem. Orkowie pierzchali przed nimi, jednak wielu z nich dosięgły elfickie klingi. Tak, to było to. Zabić i pomścić. Skutecznie. Wraz ze swym oddziałem bracia weszli pomiędzy zaskoczonych przeciwników jak nóż w miękkie masło. Pola do manewru było aż nadto, gdyż z początku orkowie cofali się; rychło jednak rozproszone kupy zaczęły formować się w szyk i bronić. Skalna ściana uniemożliwiała im ucieczkę z jednej strony, z innych na drodze do wolności stali elfowie. Wykorzystując siłę rozpędu i zaskoczenie, bracia spychali orków wprost pod ostrza oddziału Glorfindela. Tak jak podejrzewali, główne uderzenie skupiło się właśnie na nim, przez co bliźniacy mogli swobodnie atakować od tyłu. Coraz bardziej zbliżali się do drugiej grupy, ale oddział orków był zbyt liczny, by mogli opasać go ciasną obręczą. Nie zawsze też wojownicy, zaprzątnięci walką, mogli skutecznie odcinać odwrót, dlatego co rusz orkowie z boków rejterowali ze swego oddziału i mknęli w stronę bezpiecznego, jak się zdawało, lasu. Nie pozostali jednak niezauważeni.

- Elrohirze, patrz! – zawołał Elladan, już starając się wydostać z największego ścisku. Elrohir bez słowa przebił się do brata i razem oczyścili teren wokół siebie. Oswobodzeni, skrzyknęli kilku najbliższych elfów i puścili się w pogoń. Początkowo trzymali się razem, lecz wkrótce rozproszyli się, gdyż orkowie uciekali bez ładu, każdy w swoją stronę. W zgiełku synowie Elronda nie usłyszeli lub też nie chcieli usłyszeć Glorfindela, który nakazywał im zawrócić.

Tylko jedno się teraz liczyło.

Zabić.

Elrohir zwinnie wyminął zdradziecki wykrot i przyspieszył, by zmniejszyć odległość dzielącą go od trzech orków, którzy byli najbliżej. Wśród krzewów i drzew nie widział reszty, ale podejrzewał, że Elladan musiał być gdzieś niedaleko. Nie mógł za bardzo rozglądać się na boki, teren był zbyt nierówny. Pozostawiając innych orków w spokoju, skupił się na tych przed nim. W pewnym momencie, ku jego zaskoczeniu, uciekinierzy zatrzymali się i zwrócili w jego stronę. _Idealnie_. Elrohir wpadł pomiędzy nich w pełnym pędzie, nie kłopocząc się wyhamowaniem. Świsnęła klinga i jeden ze stworów poleciał na ziemię, zmuszając drugiego do cofnięcia się. Elf uśmiechnął się do siebie. Tak, takie chwile zdecydowanie lubił. Nim podniósł rękę do drugiego ciosu, spostrzegł z boku jeszcze dwóch orków. _Więc jest ich więcej… Świetnie, _pomyślał i, nie dając swym przeciwnikom czasu na radość na widok sprzymierzeńców, uderzył ponownie. Tym razem ork przyjął walkę i sparował elficką klingę. Elrohir ciął po raz drugi, lecz w tym momencie stwór cofnął się, wybijając go z rytmu, i zaczął uciekać wraz ze swym towarzyszem. Elf błyskawicznie pokonał dzielący ich dystans, lecz jego uwagę zaprzątnął nagły atak z boku. Elrohir rozprawił się z napastnikiem, ale uporczywy stwór znów mu umknął. Na widok jego ust wykrzywionych w obrzydliwym uśmiechu zalała go fala złości. Tak samo szczerzył się ten, który katował Celebrianę… zanim zginął. Myśl o matce pchnęła go do przodu w ślad za orkami, którzy drażnili go i doprowadzali do szału. Podążał za nimi, nie bacząc na to, że coraz bardziej oddala się od reszty oddziału.

Teren stał się trudniejszy i orkowie zwolnili tempo ucieczki. Elrohir wykorzystał to i dosięgnął mieczem jednego z nich. Odwracając się spostrzegł, że dwa stwory, które wcześniej obserwowały z boku walkę, teraz zbliżyły się znacznie. Gdzieś z tyłu zauważył jeszcze kilku innych i to sprawiło, że odczuł coś na kształt niepokoju. Zaczynało robić się ciasno… By uprzedzić atak, niedbale ciął najbliższego orka i zwrócił się ku tamtym dwóm. Zależało mu na tym, by wyrżnąć jak najwięcej, jednocześnie nie dopuszczając do siebie zbyt wielu naraz; temu mógłby nie sprostać. Natomiast stopniowa, skuteczna eliminacja jak najbardziej mu odpowiadała.

Nie dotarł do nich. Nieoczekiwanie dwaj orkowie wychynęli zza skał i zaszli mu drogę, zmuszając do podjęcia walki. Elrohir ciął jednego z nich i wzniósł miecz po raz drugi, lecz nie zdążył zadać kolejnego ciosu. Coś ciężkiego z ogromną siłą spadło wprost na jego ramię; nie zauważył jeszcze jednego orka, ukrytego w załomie, który zrobił użytek ze swej maczugi. Elrohir usłyszał tylko trzask łamanych kości i własny krzyk. Miecz wysunął mu się ze zmartwiałej ręki, a on sam poleciał na ziemię, zbity z nóg impetem ciosu. Gdy staczał się po stromym zboczu, prócz oszałamiającego bólu, uczucie paniki i przerażenia na myśl, że za chwilę nie będzie się w stanie obronić, było ostatnim, jakie przemknęło mu przez głowę, nim wyrżnął w pień jednego z drzew. Zdołał tylko dostrzec jeszcze pokraczną sylwetkę orka kilka metrów wyżej, nim osunął się w ciemność.

Oddział orków, gdy już się sformował, był dość spory i Glorfindel musiał skupić całą swą uwagę na walce. Mimo to, gdy tylko sytuacja pozwalała mu na to, śledził wzrokiem synów Elronda; wszak obiecał, że będzie ich miał na oku i zamierzał dotrzymać słowa. W pierwszej chwili nie dostrzegł niczego niezwykłego. Bracia jak zawsze, gdy tylko mogli, walczyli ramię w ramię, Elladan po prawej, Elrohir po lewej stronie. Uzupełniali się wzajemnie i osłaniali w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Coś jednak było inaczej niż zwykle. Glorfindel wyczuwał to, ale nie był do końca pewny, co takiego; nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na roztrząsanie spostrzeżeń. Wokół było tłoczno i chociaż dążył do zmniejszenia odległości pomiędzy synami Elronda, co rusz jakiś stwór stawał mu na drodze, spowalniając go. Glorfindel obserwował, jak kolejni orkowie, korzystając z wyrw między elfami, rzucają się do ucieczki w kierunku drzew. _Niedobrze_, pomyślał, obawiając się, że mogą ściągnąć na pomoc swych kamratów. Nie to jednak okazało się być jego największym zmartwieniem. Ku jego zgrozie, synowie Elronda, gdy tylko to zauważyli, wraz z kilkoma najbliższymi elfami ruszyli w pogoń za uciekinierami. Coś mu mówiło, że nie zrezygnują łatwo.

- Stójcie! – zawołał, nie licząc jednak zbytnio na efekt; wrzawa wokół skutecznie go zagłuszała. W jednej chwili uświadomił sobie, co było przyczyną tego nieokreślonego niepokoju. Straceńcza zawziętość, jaką widział przedtem w oczach bliźniaków. I ich dążenie do celu bez względu na koszta. A koszta mogły być naprawdę wysokie. W dodatku, jak na ironię, teraz nie bardzo mógł cokolwiek zrobić, by ich powstrzymać. Wokół nich nadał było zbyt wielu orków, by mógł rozdzielić własne siły. Wszystko zdawało się dziać zbyt wolno, choć jego oddział w połączeniu z częścią elfów podległych bliźniakom stanowił wystarczającą siłę, by wykończyć przeciwników. Coraz więcej stworów padało lub wykruszało się z krzywych szeregów i tak, jak przed chwilą elfowie momentami nie mogli się ruszyć w ścisku, tak teraz musieli ścigać wrogów. Gdy tylko zrobiło się luźno, Glorfindel polecił połowie zostać i zająć się pozostałymi orkami, a sam z resztą ruszył śladem bliźniaków, przykazując swym elfom, by nie oddalali się za bardzo od siebie. Pełen najgorszych przeczuć biegł w stronę drzew, wśród których zniknęli synowie Elronda, mając nadzieję, że nie przybędzie za późno. Mógł liczyć tylko na szczęście, bo nie łudził się, że bracia zdołali się opamiętać.

Ziemia była twarda i bardzo, bardzo nierówna. Co gorsza, zaczęła dziko wirować, gdy usiadł. Elrohir zamrugał gwałtownie i przymknął oczy w nadziei, że zawroty głowy miną. Szumiało mu w uszach, a przytępiający jasność umysłu ból głowy niezbicie świadczył o tym, że upadek do fortunnych nie należał. _Co się…_ Elf skojarzył, co takiego musiało się wydarzyć i w pierwszym odruchu chciał się zerwać, gotów do przyjęcia ataku, choć nie bardzo miał się czym bronić. Chciał, bo tylko osunął się z jękiem na ziemię, która znów zaczęła wykonywać dziwne ruchy. W dodatku prawe ramię, zwieszone bezwładnie, przypomniało o sobie ze zdwojoną siłą. Elrohir rozejrzał się wokół, a nie widząc nikogo, pozwolił sobie na kilka głębszych oddechów, by choć trochę się uspokoić. Odczuł ulgę na myśl, że orkowie nie zeszli za nim; nie miałby najmniejszych szans na obronę. Odczekał chwilę, po czym ostrożnie zaczął obmacywać ramię. Złamane przynajmniej w dwóch miejscach, tyle był w stanie stwierdzić, nim mdłości zmusiły go do przerwania. I tak nic teraz nie zrobi, więc wynik badania nie był mu potrzebny. Nadal słyszał jedynie szum własnej krwi w uszach. Wokół cisza… Cisza… Elrohir uświadomił sobie nagle, co w tym było takiego dziwnego, a to sprawiło, że przemógł falę mdłości i wstał powoli, pomny poprzedniego doświadczenia. To nie ten spokój w okolicy… Elf z przerażeniem zorientował się, że nie wyczuwał znajomej obecności brata. Elladan! _Błagam, odpowiedz_, słał mentalne prośby. Coś musiało się stać! Wiedział, że gdyby tylko mógł, jego brat już by się odezwał. _Uspokój się, musisz go znaleźć_, powtarzał w myślach, starając się, by nie zawładnął nim paraliżujący strach. Potykając się, Elrohir ruszył przed siebie. Każdy krok odbijał się bolesnym echem, a drzewa co jakiś czas falowały niebezpiecznie, ale starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, pchany tylko jedną myślą._ Znaleźć Elladana!_

Kiedy tylko Glorfindel zobaczył Elrohira, idącego chwiejnie bez określonego kierunku, natychmiast wiedział, że coś poszło bardzo nie tak. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył, był brak miecza, na który syn Elronda zdawał się zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi, a przecież był zbyt doświadczony, by pozwolić sobie na takie niedopatrzenie. Drugą był fakt, że przyciskał do siebie ramię, ewidentnie uszkodzone. Poza tym Elrohir zupełnie go zignorował, a przecież musiał go spostrzec. Glorfindel przyspieszył kroku; reszta wojowników przetrząsała okolicę.

- Elrohirze! – zawołał, powodując tym samym, że młodszy z braci zatrzymał się i zwrócił w jego stronę. Był blady i wyglądał na przerażonego, co było jeszcze bardziej niepokojące; niewiele rzeczy mogłoby doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. – Co się stało, na litość Valarów? – spytał. Nie pamiętał kiedy, jeśli kiedykolwiek, widział Elrohira tak zdezorientowanego.

- To nie jest teraz ważne, Glorfindelu – odparł zapytany i spróbował wyminąć swego towarzysza. Glorfindel odetchnął, widząc przynajmniej, że został rozpoznany.

- Jest ważne – zaoponował, ujmując opornego młodzika za ramię. – Kto ci tak… a tak właściwie to gdzie jest Elladan? – zmienił temat wpół zdania.

- Nie wiem! - w głosie Elrohira brzmiała czysta panika. – Puść mnie, muszę go znaleźć! – Przerażenie w jego oczach było równie widoczne jak fakt, że zdecydowanie nie myślał rozsądnie. Syn Elronda szarpnął się, podejmując jeszcze jedną próbę oswobodzenia się, równie nieskuteczną jak pierwsza.

- Nie, Elrohirze, nie puszczę cię – powtórzył stanowczo Glorfindel, przytrzymując wyrywającego się elfa. Starał się przy tym ukryć własny, narastający niepokój. Nie, jeśli miał ogarnąć sytuację, nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, zwłaszcza nie teraz i nie przy Elrohirze, który wyglądał, jakby był na skraju załamania nerwowego. – Nie w takim stanie.

- Nie dbam o to – prychnął Elrohir, ale nie szarpał się już tak gwałtownie. – Może poczekać. Puść mnie, muszę znaleźć Elladana! – powtórzył jeszcze bardziej histerycznie niż przedtem. – Glorfindelu! Ja go nie słyszę! Nie czuję go jak zawsze! – zaczął gorączkowo tłumaczyć. – Puść mnie! – Szarpnął się mocniej i zachwiał się. Glorfindel podtrzymał go odruchowo; zupełnie nieoczekiwanie Elrohir jęknął i oparł się na nim ciężko, przestając się wyrywać. Glorfindel miał przez to możliwość przyjrzeć mu się uważniej.

- Elrohirze, spokojnie – powiedział łagodnie, nakazując sobie cierpliwość. – Spójrz na mnie – polecił, zmuszając młodszego elfa do uniesienia głowy. Elrohir zamrugał gwałtownie, jakby skupienie wzroku sprawiało mu trudność. Był przy tym tak rozkojarzony, że Glorfindel zaczął doszukiwać się przyczyny; samo ramię, choć na pewno zranione, nie mogło raczej wywołać aż takiego szoku.

- Nie ma czasu, fakt – przyznał i spróbował z innej strony. – Dlatego powiedz mi, kiedy byliście razem ostatni raz – powiedział bardziej stanowczo, mając nadzieję, że u Elrohira zadziała nawyk wykonywania rozkazów.

- Byliśmy blisko siebie, ale potem… - zaczął syn Elronda, ale urwał, zrozpaczony. – Nie wiem! Nie miałem czasu się oglądać, wydawało mi się, że Elladan jest obok! Potem już na pewno byłem sam, gdy oberwałem – Elrohir wykrzywił się. – Nie wiem, co potem, jak się ocknąłem, wokół było pusto – z chaosu jego wypowiedzi Glorfindel wyłowił mniej więcej przebieg zdarzeń. I zaczął się bardziej martwić. Gdzie jest Elladan?

- Pokaż mi swoje ramię – polecił. – Wygląda na złamane.

- Bo jest złamane – mruknął Elrohir. – To nic. Teraz pozwól mi… - zaczął na nowo.

- Nie – przerwał mu Glorfindel i chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, gdy jego uwagę przykuł wojownik zmierzający w ich stronę. – Tak, Galahinie?

- Znaleźliśmy ślady walki – odparł elf. – I miecz Elladana – dodał. – Musiał trafić na jakiś inny oddział. – Glorfindelowi nie trzeba było nic więcej, by wyobrazić sobie, co stało się później. Samotny elf, pchany żądzą zemsty, więc niekoniecznie trzeźwo myślący, był wręcz idealnym łupem dla orków. Do Elrohira także musiało to dotrzeć, bo zbladł, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej z przerażenia.

- Elladan… - ranny był tak kredowobiały na twarzy, że Glorfindel przez moment obawiał się, czy nie zemdleje, ale młodszy elf stał pewnie na nogach.

- Narleth i Lantar poszli tropem sprawdzić, dokąd udał się oddział – dodał jeszcze Galahin. – Któryś z nich powinien zaraz wrócić.

- Dobrze. Zbierz wszystkich, niech będą gotowi do drogi – polecił Glorfindel. – I wyślij kogoś, niech znajdzie broń Elrohira – choć powiedział to bez cienia przygany w głosie, syn Elronda spuścił głowę, zażenowany. Wyglądał przy tym, jakby dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie brak broni.

- Ktoś już go chyba znalazł – odparł Galahin obojętnym tonem i oddalił się, by wykonać rozkazy. Elrohir uczynił ruch, jakby chciał za nim podążyć, ale Glorfindel go wstrzymał. Gdy reakcją była kompletna bierność z jego strony, elf ostrożnie odsunął jego lewą rękę, by w końcu obejrzeć złamaną kończynę. Tak jak się spodziewał, Elrohir jęknął i żachnął się, ale Glorfindel przytrzymał go wprawnie.

- Nie ruszaj się.

- Zostaw to, proszę – młodszy elf powtórzył błagalnie swe wcześniejsze prośby. - Musimy odbić Elladana!

- Właśnie – warknął Glorfindel. Teraz nie było już czasu na cackanie się. – Słyszałeś, co mówił Galahin. Narleth wybada, w którą stronę uciekli orkowie i zaraz za nimi ruszamy – mówiąc to, zastanawiał się, ile z tego docierało do rannego, który zdecydowanie miał kłopoty ze skojarzeniem, co się wokół niego działo. – I dlatego muszę wiedzieć dokładnie, w jakim jesteś stanie, żeby móc dostosować plany do sytuacji – dodał dobitnie ostrym tonem. – A im szybciej mi na to pozwolisz, tym prędzej będziemy gotowi. – Po tym Elrohir przestał oponować i tylko przygryzł wargę, gdy Glorfindel wrócił do badania.

- Czym ci to tak załatwili? -spytał starszy elf, by odwrócić uwagę swego pacjenta.

- Nie wiem… Maczugą czy czymś w tym rodzaju – odparł syn Elronda. – Stoczyłem się po zboczu i… chyba musiałem w coś uderzyć – przyznał. Korzystając z tego, że lewą rękę miał obecnie wolną, przycisnął dłoń do skroni. Glorfindel zerknął na niego zaniepokojony. Już wcześniej, gdy młodszy elf od tym wspomniał, domyślał się przyczyny takiego rozbicia Elrohira; teraz miał pełne prawo podejrzewać, że to uderzenie wywołało takie objawy. A to już mu się stanowczo nie podobało. Wstrząs mózgu był w tej chwili najmniej pożądanym dodatkiem do sytuacji.

- Wiesz, że na dobrą sprawę powinienem położyć cię do łóżka i nie pozwolić się ruszyć?

- Nie jest tak źle – zaoponował słabo Elrohir niezbyt przekonującym tonem. – Nie możesz mnie teraz uziemić, nie ma na to czasu – powiedział. I tu, niestety, miał rację. Elladan był w rękach orków, prawdopodobnie ranny, bo Glorfindel szczerze wątpił, by w przeciwnym razie zdołali pojmać go tak prędko, i w tej chwili liczyła się każda minuta. Jednak Elrohir nie wyglądał, jakby miał wytrzymać szybkie tempo pościgu.

- Możesz skończyć? – poprosił młodszy z braci. – Naprawdę nie ma czasu. I zaczyna mnie mdlić.

- Dobrze, już przestaję – Glorfindel spojrzał ze współczuciem na swego towarzysza. Musiał przyznać, że i tak nieźle się trzymał. – Tylko że twoja ręka jest raczej połamana niż złamana – wytknął z niezadowoleniem. Gdyby to tylko od niego zależało, natychmiast wziąłby się za nastawienie kości, by uniknąć przemieszczeń, ale teraz zajęłoby to zbyt wiele czasu. – Trzeba ją przynajmniej unieruchomić – mruknął. Przejrzał w myślach rzeczy, szukając czegoś odpowiedniego. – Przytrzymaj ramię jeszcze na chwilę – polecił, a gdy Elrohir posłusznie spełnił jego prośbę, sięgnął do broszy spinającej jego płaszcz. Młodszy elf momentalnie spiął się i chciał się cofnąć.

- Co robisz? – syknął, jakby spodziewał się ataku. Misternie wykonana srebrna ozdoba była dla niego drobiazgiem, namacalnym symbolem pamięci o matce.

- Nic nie robię, uspokój się! –Glorfindel podniósł głos, zirytowany w końcu ciągłym oporem ze strony Elrohira. – Tylko temblak – wyjaśnił krótko dla świętego spokoju i wpiął broszę w jego kaftan. Początkowo chciał wprawdzie użyć jej jako mocowania, ale zaniechał tego, gdy zobaczył reakcję rannego; równie dobrze mógł wykorzystać rzemienie. Złożył kilkakrotnie płaszcz i opatulił nim szczelnie uszkodzone ramię, a końce związał powyżej lewego biodra, tak że powstało coś na kształt chusty.

- Powinno się trzymać – stwierdził, dla pewności przewiązując płaszcz jeszcze jednym rzemieniem. – Jak się czujesz? Nie uciska cię nigdzie?

- Wytrzymam – padła tylko krótka odpowiedź. Glorfindel westchnął tylko w duchu. _Jak zawsze ta sama śpiewka…_

- Chodź, Narleth wrócił – powiedział, widząc zwiadowcę czekającego nieopodal. Gdy zmierzali w jego stronę, Glorfindel obserwował swego towarzysza. Elrohir szedł w miarę pewnie; na jego twarzy gościł czasem grymas bólu, ale elf nie odezwał się słowem. Raz zachwiał się, ale zdołał odzyskać równowagę, nim się przewrócił. W jego oczach widać było tylko ponurą, straceńczą determinację.

- Orkowie poszli na północ – zakomunikował Narleth, gdy tylko do niego dołączyli. Jednocześnie bez słowa uwagi podał Elrohirowi jego miecz, a ten wsadził go niezdarnie do pochwy. – Lantar został na tropie. Ślad jest świeży, nie mogli odejść daleko. Mają najwyżej czwartą część godziny przewagi.

- Jacyś ranni? – zapytał Glorfindel, patrząc po oddziale. Wolał nie pozostawia

sobie miejsca na żadne niespodzianki; wystarczającą niewiadomą stanowił Elrohir, który, choć na razie trzymał się w miarę dobrze, mógł zasłabnąć w najbardziej nieoczekiwanym momencie.

- Dwa niegroźne cięcia – odparł Galahin. – Nic, co mogłoby sprawiać problemy. Już opatrzone. – Glorfindel skinął głową w podziękowaniu. Taką współpracę lubił.

- Ruszamy.

- A co z Elrohirem? – wtrącił się Narleth, egzaminując wzrokiem rannego. – Droga przed nami nie należy do łatwych. – Elfowi nie umknęło najwyraźniej, że Elrohir prócz złamanej ręki miał również problemy z koordynacją. Glorfindel zawahał się nad odpowiedzią. Młodszy syn Elronda kwalifikował się do pozostawienia w obozie, najlepiej po dużej ilości leków. Niestety, ich baza wypadowa znajdowała się dobrą godzinę marszu stąd i nie było teraz czasu, by do niej wracać. Glorfindel rozważał wprawdzie założenie tu prowizorycznego obozowiska i pozostawienie rannego pod opieką dwóch czy trzech elfów, ale odrzucił tę opcję jako zbyt niebezpieczną. Zapadał zmierzch i nie wiadomo było, co mogło czaić się wśród okolicznych skał, dlatego mimo wszystko wolał mieć Elrohira przy sobie i nie rozpraszać swojego oddziału. Poza tym umiał postawić się w jego sytuacji i rozumiał, jak bardzo zależało mu na znalezieniu i odbiciu brata. I obawiał się, czym mogło grozić pozostawienie Elrohira i odcięcie go od wieści.

- Elrohir idzie z nami.

- Nie da rady, Glorfindelu – odparł powątpiewająco Narleth. – Tylko nas spowolni…

- Dam radę – syknął młodszy z bliźniaków, wcinając się nieoczekiwanie. – Ruszajmy już – ponaglił.

- Nie będziemy się tutaj rozdzielać, to zbyt ryzykowne – odparł Glorfindel tonem ucinającym wszelkie dyskusje. – Idziesz z nami, Elrohirze, ale pod jednym warunkiem – zastrzegł. Ranny spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Jeśli okaże się, że nie wytrzymujesz tempa lub jeśli zasłabniesz, zostaniesz bez słowa protestu. I absolutnie, pod żadnym pozorem nie będziesz próbował się pchać do walki, jasne? – dodał dla pewności. Tylko tego by mu brakowało, żeby Elrohir wpakował mu się w obecnym stanie w sam środek potyczki. Młodszy elf skinął głową na zgodę. Glorfindelowi pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że na pewno tak będzie.

– Dość już głupoty z waszej strony na dzisiaj – mruknął do siebie, po czym zwrócił się głośniej do Galahina. – Miej na niego oko. Już twoja w tym głowa, żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Jeśli zostanie w tyle, ty też zostaniesz – przykazał. - I ci dwaj ranni, o których wspomniałeś, też. – Nie miał czasu sprawdzać, kto to. – Podążycie dalej naszym śladem lub rozłożycie się obozem, jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność. Wiem, że to ryzykowne, ale trudno, możemy nie mieć wyboru.

Nic więcej nie pozostało do ustalenia. Oddział ruszył biegiem poprzez wykroty, prowadzony przez Narletha. Elrohir początkowo starał się trzymać na czele blisko Glorfindela, ale rychło znalazł się na samym końcu wraz z nieodłącznym Galahinem, który uważał na niego zgodnie z rozkazem. Lantar dołączył do nich po chwili, wskazując dalszą drogę. Tak jak się można było spodziewać, orkowie zmierzali ku swej kryjówce, która najprawdopodobniej znajdowała się gdzieś wśród skał. Oby tylko zdołali ich dopaść, nim znikną pod ziemią… Ból głowy momentami zaburzał jasność widzenia, przez co Elrohir musiał się skupić, by nie wywrócić się na nierównym terenie. I choć poprzednio każdy gwałtowniejszy wstrząs nie powodował, że żołądek podjeżdżał mu do gardła, odnosił swoiste wrażenie, jak gdyby cofnął się w czasie. Przecież zaledwie parę miesięcy temu tak samo ścigał orków, którzy porwali bliską mu osobę. Tak samo gonił bez wytchnienia po górskich ścieżkach, gnany koszmarnym przeczuciem, że przybędzie za późno. Tak samo… I tak inaczej. Bo wtedy nie był sam; teraz pustka u jego boku była bolesna, o wiele bardziej niż połamana ręka. Jeśli straci brata… _To będzie tylko wasza własna wina,_ nasunęło mu się nieoczekiwanie na myśl. Wbrew temu, co mógł myśleć Glorfindel, Elrohir usłyszał jego uwagę. I musiał, musiał uznać ją za słuszną. _Przez coś takiego, przez taką głupotę stracić go… Nie, nie myśl o tym w taki sposób! _Młodszy syn Elronda zganił się w duchu i syknął z bólu, gdyż chwila nieuwagi kosztowała go wpadnięcie w jakiś wykrot. W ostatniej chwili złapał równowagę i przyspieszył, by dogonić resztę.

Nieoczekiwanie coś się zmieniło. Pustka w jego umyśle wypełniła się nagle słabo wyczuwalną, ale jednak wyczuwalną obecnością brata. Elrohir odbierał przede wszystkim echo bólu i przerażenia Elladana.

- Glorfindelu! – zawołał. _Trzymaj się, idziemy po ciebie! _Elf odwrócił się, a widząc jego minę zwolnił i momentalnie się z nim zrównał. – Elladan… - syn Elronda urwał nagle, a iskra nadziei, jaką przed chwilą mógł dostrzec w jego oczach, przygasła nagle. – Znów cisza… - szepnął zrozpaczony.

- Prawdopodobnie jest nieprzytomny, a to lepiej dla niego – odparł starszy elf, domyśliwszy się, o co chodziło. To, co odebrał Elrohir, musiało być przebłyskiem świadomości Elladana, nim ten zemdlał ponownie. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. – Odbijemy go. Póki orkowie są w drodze, nie skrzywdzą go – powiedział pewnie. _Bardziej,_ pomyślał. Korzystając z okazji ocenił stan rannego. Jak na razie upór Elrohira, który Glorfindel tak często przeklinał, zdawał się utrzymywać go w stanie gotowości, ale wiedział, że syn Elronda długo tak nie pociągnie, choćby nie wiadomo jak chciał.

- Jeśli nie zdążymy…

- Zdążymy. Bądź dobrej myśli.

Elrohir nie odpowiedział, skupiony na drodze. Już parę razy tylko czujność Galahina uchroniła go przed upadkiem. Teren rzeczywiście do łatwych nie należał, a w dodatku zapadł zmrok. Normalnie noc nie stwarzałaby mu żadnych problemów, ale teraz z trudem rozróżniał otoczenie. Grunt coraz częściej falował, a korzenie drzew i wykroty zlewały się z podłożem. Gdy kolejny raz potknął się o niewidzialną dla niego przeszkodę, zalała go fala paniki. Co, jeśli zgubią ślad w ciemnościach? Jeśli nie znajdą Elladana w rozpadlinach, znanych tylko orkom? Starając się patrzeć pod nogi, nieustannie nawoływał brata w myślach, ale odpowiadała mu tylko cisza. Nieprzytomny czy martwy…?

Poruszali się szybko i sprawnie, ale i tak każda kolejna minuta zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Elrohir z trudem powstrzymywał się od ponaglania reszty; szybciej już i tak nie daliby rady, a on był ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby mówić o zwiększeniu tempa. Niemniej jednak niepewność go dobijała. Rozpaczliwie chciał uzyskać odpowiedź od Elladana. Choć wiedzieć, że żyje… Może Glorfindel miał rację, może dla niego stan nieświadomości był lepszy, ale to mogło także oznaczać, że był poważnie ranny. A jeśli tak… Każda chwila działała na jego niekorzyść, a w dodatku przybliżała orków do ich celu. Znalezienie Elladana w jaskiniach może nie będzie niemożliwe, ale na pewno trudniejsze niż odbicie go na otwartym terenie. I dużo niebezpieczniejsze. _Póki są w drodze, nie skrzywdzą go_, przypomniał sobie słowa Glorfindela. Tak, ale jeśli się zatrzymają… Elrohir wolał nie myśleć o tym, co mogli zrobić z jego bratem. Nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł go stracić! Nie umiał nawet wyobrazić sobie takiej sytuacji. Byli z Elladanem w zasadzie nierozłączni. Bracia, bliźniacy. Wszędzie razem, zawsze razem… od najmłodszych lat, jak dwie połówki idealnie funkcjonującego organizmu. Zawsze tak było i Elrohir był gotów poświęcić wszystko, by tak pozostało.

- Uważaj! – syknął ostrzegawczo Galahin i kolejny raz podtrzymał go w porę. – Może jednak będzie lepiej, jeśli zwolnimy – zasugerował. – Za bardzo się forsujesz.

- Nie ma mowy – wycedził Elrohir przez zaciśnięte zęby, uwalniając się z uchwytu drugiego elfa. Miał świadomość, że jego siły są już na wyczerpaniu, ale póki mógł jeszcze zrobić krok do przodu, nie zamierzał zrezygnować. Jeśli teraz zatrzyma się lub zwolni, nie zmusi się potem do ponownego biegu. Zostać… Nie, nie wytrzymałby niepewności i biernego oczekiwania na wieści. Teraz, choć na końcu oddziału i niezbyt zdatny do jakiejkolwiek pomocy, miał przynajmniej tę świadomość, że robi co w jego mocy. Jednakże czy tego chciał, czy nie, jego krok stawał się coraz wolniejszy, a na desperackie próby przyspieszenia organizm reagował jedynie mdłościami i zawrotami głowy na tyle silnymi, że Elrohir zastanawiał się, jak długo jeszcze da radę nad nimi panować. W końcu był już bliski przyznania, że przecenił swe możliwości, gdy Glorfindel dołączył do Galahina i coś mu spiesznie tłumaczył. Elrohir spojrzał na nich, zaintrygowany, ale choć słyszał znajomy głos, nie docierał do niego sens wypowiadanych słów.

- Zwolnij, Elrohirze – Glorfindel zwrócił się wprost do niego. Choć ranny wyglądał, jakby zaledwie chwile dzieliły go od utraty przytomności, utkwił w nim pełne oburzenia spojrzenie szarych oczu, których zwykła przenikliwość zastała teraz przyćmiona mgłą bólu. Mimo całego potępienia dla takiego zachowania, starszy elf nie mógł nie docenić wytrzymałości i samozaparcia młodszego syna Elronda. – Orkowie są tuż przed nami, dogonimy ich lada chwila – wyjaśnił. Oczy Elrohira rozbłysły nadzieją. – Dlatego proszę, byś zwolnił, a gdy to będzie konieczne, został z Galahinem. Potyczka to nie miejsce dla ciebie teraz – przypomniał. Młodszy elf wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zaprotestował, co świadczyło tylko o jego skrajnym zmęczeniu.

- Znajdźcie go – poprosił cicho i zwolnił znacznie.

- Podążymy za wami, na ile damy radę – włączył się Galahin, egzaminując wzrokiem Elrohira. Obawiał się, że za chwilę będą musieli zatrzymać się na dobre.

- Tylko zachowajcie rozsądną odległość – przykazał jeszcze Glorfindel i zostawił drugiego elfa z rannymi, odprowadzamy prośbą Elrohira, która wciąż dźwięczała mu w uszach. Powrócił na czoło oddziału i poprowadził go dalej śladami orków. Raz czy dwa obejrzał się za siebie kontrolnie, by stwierdzić, że Galahin wciąż trzymał się tyłów, choć oddalał się coraz bardziej. Więcej nie zaprzątał sobie nimi głowy; musiał teraz skupić się na zadaniu, jakie go na niego czekało.

Teren sprzyjał im tym razem; drzewa były na tyle rzadkie, że światło księżyca rozświetlało drogę przed nimi, ułatwiając im poruszanie się wśród wykrotów. Świadomi bliskości wrogów, elfowie odruchowo przyspieszyli, by móc zaskoczyć przeciwników. Ponadto miejsce, w którym ich dognali, było na tyle przestronne, że oddział Glorfindela zdołał wyprzedzić nieco orków i uderzyć z boku. Porywacze nie spodziewali się chyba, że elfowie zapuszczą się aż tak daleko. Ci, którzy wlekli Elladana, znajdowali się na samym końcu; prawdopodobnie spowolnił ich jego ciężar. Zaskoczeni nagłym atakiem, puścili w panice swą zdobycz, a ciało elfa opadło bezwładnie na ziemię. Będący najbliżej wojownicy natychmiast go otoczyli, by nie dopuścić do niego orków, gdyby przypadkiem próbowali zawrócić, wdzięczni przy tym, że żaden z nich na widok elfów nie dźgnął Elladana nożem.

- Zabierzcie go stąd! – polecił w biegu Glorfindel, manewrując, by otoczyć oddział. Parę stworów próbowało przebić się do swej ofiary, ale nie mieli szansy w starciu z wyćwiczonymi wojownikami. Korzystając z tego, dwaj z nich podnieśli Elladana i z pomocą osłony swych towarzyszy wycofali się z pola walki. – Uspokójcie Elrohira! – zawołał jeszcze Glorfindel, mając nadzieję, że im się to uda. Nie miał czasu sprawdzić, a jakim stanie był Elladan i nie wiedział, jak młodszy syn Elronda zareaguje na widok brata. Na razie jednak musiał nie dopuścić, by orkowie podążyli za elfami. Tym razem Glorfindel nie zamierzał pozwolić, by choć jeden z nich zdołał się wymknąć.

Jeśli przedtem czas wlókł się niemiłosiernie, tak teraz musiał zupełnie stanąć w miejscu. Gdy się zatrzymali, Glorfindel zniknął mu z oczu wraz z całym oddziałem i wyglądało na to, że nie zamierzał wrócić. A tak przynajmniej zdawało się Elrohirowi, który odchodził od zmysłów i doprowadzał przy tym do szału swoich towarzyszy. Niepomny próśb, krążył nieustannie, miast usiąść, jak nakazywałby rozsądek. Siłą rzeczy Galahin chodził krok w krok za swym podopiecznym, żeby na niego uważać, bowiem młodszy syn Elronda miał wyraźny problem z rozróżnianiem otoczenia i co rusz potykał się o korzenie.

- To nie ma najmniejszego sensu – odezwał się po raz kolejny. Był już bliski posadzenia rannego na siłę i przytrzymania, gdyby to było konieczne, ale na razie jeszcze próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku. – Nie pomożesz im tym chodzeniem, a tylko przypadkiem uszkodzisz sobie bardziej to ramię – wytknął. Elrohir zignorował zupełnie tę uwagę. Myślami, które i tak ciężko mu było skupić, był zupełnie gdzie indziej i tylko odruchowo rejestrował obecność drugiego elfa i jego silne ramię, wspierające go w razie potrzeby. Galahin westchnął w duchu. W tym momencie doskonale rozumiał Glorfindela, którego upór synów Elronda nieraz doprowadzał do pasji. Dobrze chociaż, że Elrohir nie oponował, gdy zatrzymali się w tym miejscu; wystarczająco blisko, by bez problemów mogli potem połączyć się z oddziałem i wystarczająco daleko, by byli względnie bezpieczni.

Na odgłos spiesznych kroków Galahin odruchowo sięgnął po broń, tak samo jak Cerandes i Turnil, gotowy do odparcia ewentualnego ataku. Nim jednak nakazał Elrohirowi cofnięcie się, dostrzegł wśród drzew smukłe sylwetki, które mogły należeć tylko do elfów.

- W porządku, to nasi – uspokoił szeptem rannego, który spiął się i przystanął, widząc jego ruch. Młodszy syn Elronda podążył za jego spojrzeniem i z niejakim trudem spostrzegł dwóch elfów niosących… _Elladan! _Elrohir wyrwał się Galahinowi, który puścił go, zaskoczony siłą, z jaką to zrobił, i ruszył w ich stronę. Otoczenie płatało mu figle, tak że nie mógł być pewien, co dokładnie widzi, ale z całą pewnością rozpoznał znajomą sylwetkę.

- Elladan… – powiedział cicho łamiącym się głosem. W tej chwili widział już tylko wojowników niosących mu ciało martwego brata. Spóźnili się! Najgorsze koszmary właśnie się ziszczały… Elrohir sam nie wiedział, jakim cudem zmusił się do biegu. Wszystko wokół przestało istnieć, przestało mieć znaczenie. Świat wirował mu przed oczami, tak, że poruszał się raczej intuicyjnie, przyciągany przez Elladana jakąś niewidzialną siłą. Nieoczekiwanie uderzył o coś ramieniem, prawdopodobnie o drzewo… Galahin, który zdążył go dogonić, przytrzymał go w pionie, ale to spowolniło go na chwilę, wystarczająco długą, by elfowie dotarli do niego i zatrzymali się. Elrohir patrzył sparaliżowany na brata, bezskutecznie starając się skupić wzrok. Zdołał dostrzec tylko krew na skroni… Widząc zgrozę i rozpacz na jego twarzy, jeden z elfów odezwał się łagodnie:

- Bez obaw, Elrohirze, Elladan żyje – to mówiąc, ujął dłoń młodszego z synów Elronda i przyłożył ją do szyi brata. Elrohir drgnął gwałtownie. Skóra pod jego palcami, choć lepka od krwi, była zaskakująco ciepła; mógł też wyczuć wyraźny puls. Więc to jedynie złudzenie… Nieoczekiwanie nogi się pod nim ugięły i Elrohir zgiął się, zmożony atakiem mdłości. Ulga, którą odczuł, pozbawiła go tej resztki sił, która dotąd utrzymywała go w pionie. Krztusząc się i starając się uspokoić, skojarzył tylko, że ktoś podniósł go i, właściwie wlokąc, poprowadził kawałek, a następnie usadził na ziemi. Gdy w końcu odważył się otworzyć oczy, wśród mniej lub bardziej rozmazanych kształtów dostrzegł Elladana położonego tuż obok. Powodowany naturalnym odruchem, sięgnął do niego, by sprawdzić jego stan. Gwałtowniejszy ruch zmusił go jednak do ponownego zamknięcia oczu w obawie przed kolejnymi mdłościami.

- Zostaw, zajmę się nim – powiedział Galahin, krzątając się już przy Elladanie. – Dość już zrobiłeś, nie ma sensu, byś się dalej wykańczał – dodał, gestem przywołując do siebie Cerandesa. – Przytrzymaj go w razie czego, dobrze? – poprosił. Drugi elf skinął tylko głową i Galahin wrócił do starszego z bliźniaków. Elrohir patrzył na niego co jakiś czas spod półprzymkniętych powiek. To było nie w porządku, to on powinien był zająć się bratem. Powinien, ale nie mógł… przez własną głupotę. Unieruchomione ramię skutecznie mu o tym przypominało. W czasie różnorakich wypraw zwykle to oni z Elladanem służyli w razie czego pierwszą pomocą, jako najbardziej wyszkoleni. Teraz, jak na ironię, obaj potrzebowali pomocy i ktoś inny musiał przejąć ich obowiązki. Elrohir ograniczył się tylko do patrzenia; obecna sytuacja nie pozwalała mu na nic innego.

Tak zastał ich Glorfindel, gdy wrócił wraz ze swym oddziałem. Odruchowo nakazując wszystkim ostrożność, przyklęknął przy nich, nie martwiąc się chwilowo o resztę; wiedział, że wojownicy mają się na baczności i w razie niebezpieczeństwa zaalarmują go w porę.

- Przytrzymaj to – poprosił Galahin, rad z tego, że ma się do kogo zwrócić o pomoc. Glorfindel chwycił za koniec bandaża i pozwolił, by elf opatrzył spiesznie głowę Elladana. Nim to zrobił, zdążył zauważyć skrzep krwi na skroni, pod którym musiała kryć się rana.

- Jak oceniasz jego stan? – zapytał, wiedząc, że Galahin miał już sposobność przyjrzeć się obrażeniom starszego syna Elronda.

- Nie jest źle, rany nie są groźne – odparł zapytany. – Nie podoba mi wprawdzie to cięcie na skroni i na piersiach, ale to nic, co mogłoby zagrażać życiu. – Glorfindel odchylił połę rozciętego kaftana i dostrzegł kolejną plamę krwi. Jakieś ostrze musiało ześlizgnąć się po żebrach, tworząc niezbyt głębokie, ale rozległe, a przez to trudne do opatrzenia cięcie.

- A Elrohir? – spytał ponownie, zerkając na drugiego bliźniaka, który siedział obok i zdawał się nie zwracać najmniejszej uwagi na otoczenie. Cerandes asekurował go w razie gdyby stracił równowagę.

- Wymiotował – odpowiedział krótko Galahin, męcząc się z kolejnym zranieniem. Słysząc to, Glorfindel sięgnął po niewielką manierkę i pochylił się nad Elrohirem.

- Napij się, tylko powoli – powiedział spokojnie, podtykając mu ją pod usta. – To czysta woda – dodał, widząc obawę w oczach syna Elronda. Młodszy elf złamał się i upił ostrożnie kilka łyków. Odetchnął z ulgą; nie wywołał żadnych gwałtownych sensacji.

- Nic więcej, proszę – szepnął przez zaciśnięte zęby, walcząc z mdłościami, których miał już serdecznie dość.

- Wygląda jednak na to, że stracił sporo krwi – włączył się Galahin, wracając do stanu Elladana. – Cały jest poharatany, jakby go cięli na oślep. Miał szczęście – powiedział, pokazując Glorfindelowi rozcięcie przechodzące powyżej nadgarstka. – Parę centymetrów dalej i nie mielibyśmy kogo łatać – rzucił, poniewczasie przypominając sobie o obecności drugiego syna Elronda. _Tak niewiele brakowało…,_ uświadomił sobie Elrohir i tego było mu już za wiele. Młodszy z braci osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię.

- Jednak go zmogło – mruknął Glorfindel, układając nieprzytomnego wygodniej na skalistym podłożu.

- Aż dziw, że dotąd nie zemdlał – zauważył Galahin. – Byłem przekonany, że nie wytrzyma pościgu i zasłabnie w drodze.

- Nie, gdy chodzi o Elladana – odparł drugi elf. – Ale teraz to nam niejako ułatwi sprawę. Nie dałby rady iść, a tak przynajmniej nie będzie więcej wymiotować. – _I nie będzie się kłócić,_ pomyślał, choć tak naprawdę szczerze wątpił, by Elrohir miał jeszcze na to siły. I bardzo dobrze, bo gdyby zaczął, Glorfindel nie ręczyłby za siebie. Już teraz, gdy patrzył na synów Elronda, ogarniała go złość, mimo całego współczucia na widok ich bezradności. Dzisiejsze postępowanie braci omal nie doprowadziło do tragedii. Był zły na siebie, że nie przewidział takiej ewentualności. Gdyby tylko pomyślał, że bliźniacy mogą się tak zachować, zdołałby w porę powstrzymać ich brawurę. Ba!, nie dopuściłby ich w ogóle do walki. Nie zrobił tego prawdopodobnie dlatego, że sądził, iż pamięć o ojcu i siostrze powstrzyma ich przed samobójczymi akcjami. Mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Elladan i Elrohir stracili głowę na widok orków, ale nie oznaczało to, że zamierzał to tolerować i puścić im płazem dzisiejsze zachowanie. Nie wyobrażał sobie sytuacji, w której musiałby stanąć przed Elrondem i powiadomić go o śmierci któregoś z synów.

- Przygotujcie nosze – polecił stojącym w pobliżu elfom, a sam wraz z Galahinem dokończył opatrywanie Elladana. Choć wyznaczone warty pilnowały okolicy, wciąż istniało ryzyko, że orkowie wychyną ze swych pobliskich kryjówek i zaatakują. Wprawdzie nikt nie umknął z oddziału, który przed chwilą rozgromili, ale i tak trzeba było zabrać się stąd jak najprędzej. Dlatego też, gdy tylko nosze zostały sporządzone, oddział wyruszył w kierunku swego obozu.

Wbrew obawom Glorfindela, nie natrafili na żadne trudności. Najwyraźniej orkowie albo nie pozbierali się jeszcze, albo też nie odważyli się napaść na elfów, którzy dwukrotnie ich pokonali. Oczywiście należało zachować wzmożoną ostrożność, ale po spokojnej drodze Glorfindel nie sądził, by cokolwiek zagrażało im tej nocy. I dobrze się składało, bo obaj synowie Elronda nie nadawali się na razie do transportowania i potrzebowali odpoczynku. A on ognia, by w końcu móc przemyć i opatrzyć porządnie rany Elladana i nastawić ramię Elrohira. Dlatego, po wzmocnieniu wart, w wąwozie zapłonęły dwa niewielkie ogniska. Przy jednym z nich, korzystając z okazji, elfowie przygotowywali ciepły posiłek, przy drugim Glorfindel kazał ułożyć rannych i wziął się do pracy.

- Galahinie, pomożesz mi? – spytał, grzebiąc w sakwie Elrohira, w której znajdowała się spora część leków. Elf skinął głową, a widząc, że woda w kociołku zawrzała, zdjął ją z ognia i przelał część do misy i do kubka.

- Którego najpierw?

- Elladana – odparł Glorfindel po chwili namysłu. – Elrohir się nie rusza, więc nic sobie z ramieniem nie zrobi, a te cięcia bardzo mi się nie podobały. Przynajmniej to na piersi kwalifikuje się do natychmiastowego oczyszczenia – zauważył, zabierając się za odwijanie prowizorycznego opatrunku. Miał nadzieję, że do organizmu rannego nie przedostała się żadna trucizna; to by komplikowało dodatkowo sprawę.

- Rana na skroni też nie wyglądała zbyt ciekawie – dodał Galahin. Jego towarzysz wymieszał przygotowane zioła i zmoczył kawałek czystego płótna. Gdy zaczął przemywać ranę, Elladan jęknął i poruszył się. Otworzył szeroko oczy, wodząc po otoczeniu wylęknionym spojrzeniem, i szarpnął się w pierwszej chwili, jakby gotów do walki. Galahin przytrzymał go w pozycji poziomej, nim zaczął się zrywać. Nie było to długo konieczne; ranny uspokoił się, rozpoznając przy sobie znajome sylwetki elfów miast oprawców, których się spodziewał. Przez jego twarz przemknął grymas bólu, jednak zaraz ustąpił miejsca niepokojowi. Elladan spróbował unieść głowę i rozejrzeć się, ale Galahin skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał.

- Elrohir jest tutaj, obok – Glorfindel uprzedził pytanie, które zapewne zaraz by padło. _Doprawdy, jak nie jeden, to drugi_, pomyślał na pół zirytowany, ale w rzeczywistości doskonale rozumiał naturalną obawę jednego brata o drugiego. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że tego wieczoru obaj najedli się strachu. _Może to da im do myślenia._

- Au! – syknął Elladan i odruchowo spróbował się ruszyć; nadal bezskutecznie.

- Leż spokojnie – polecił sucho Glorfindel. – Dobrze, że się ocknąłeś, będzie nam łatwiej. Wypij to – polecił i, uniósłszy rannego, napoił go przygotowaną wcześniej mieszanką. Zdawał się przy tym zupełnie nie przejmować jego stanem. Starszy syn Elronda nie oponował i biernie poddawał się niezbyt miłym zabiegom obu elfów, prawdopodobnie zgaszony głosem Glorfindela, który, choć mówił spokojnie, nie wyzbył się pewnej szorstkości. Pomagający mu Galahin widział, że jego towarzysz cały czas był spięty i nie do końca ukrywał swoje zdenerwowanie.

- Glorfindelu, co z Elrohirem? – Elladan nie wytrzymał długo i zadał w końcu nurtujące go pytanie, gdy tylko elf przestał operować przy jego głowie. – Nie wiem, co się stało, powinienem był…

- Ty lepiej nic w tej chwili nie mów – przerwał mu Glrofindel ostrzegawczym tonem. – Dobrze wiesz, co powinieneś był zrobić! Więc nawet nie próbuj mi się tłumaczyć.

- Nie zamierzam! – starszy syn Elronda odruchowo zaoponował, słysząc podnoszony na siebie głos. – Ale przecież…

- Ani słowa! – warknął Glorfindel. – Już ci powiedziałem, nie zamierzam słuchać twoich tłumaczeń!

-Nie krzycz – powiedział tylko Elladan, krzywiąc się. Glorfindel nie odezwał się już, a i on nie kontynuował tematu. Silna mieszanka ziół, którą został napojony, powoli zaczynała działać, tak że ranny, choć wciąż przytomny, przestał wkrótce reagować na dotyk. Z pomocą Galahina Glorfindel przemywał i opatrywał po kolei rany. Przy okazji zauważył opuchnięte stawy Elladana; widać orkowie nie obchodzili się z nim przesadnie delikatnie i musieli zbyt mocno wykręcić ręce, gdy go krępowali. Przyjrzał im się uważniej, ale na szczęście nie było to nic poważnego. Jutro Elladan i tak nie będzie mógł się ruszyć, osłabiony upływem krwi i wszystkimi ranami, które nakładały się na siebie. Glorfindel sprawdził jeszcze, czy niczego nie przeoczyli, i nakrył rannego kocem. Elladan z jękiem obrócił się na bok, ale musiał zrezygnować z leżenia na poharatanym ramieniu.

Elrohir wciąż był nieprzytomny, gdy Glorfindel zaczął odplątywać rzemienie przytrzymujące prowizoryczny temblak. Gdy odłożył płaszcz, rozciął rękaw na całej długości, by mieć łatwy dostęp do ramienia; rozbieranie w tej chwili byłoby raz, że bolesne dla rannego, a dwa, że mogłoby spowodować dodatkowe uszkodzenia. Elf ostrożnie zbadał ramię raz jeszcze, chcąc sprawdzić, czy w czasie pościgu nie doszło do przemieszczeń. Wyczuwał z pewnością trzy złamania, w jednym miejscu podejrzewał pęknięcie.

- Paskudnie sobie załatwił to ramię – mruknął niezadowolony. – Źle się stało, że nie mogłem mu tego od razu nastawić.

- Trudno, teraz już nic nie poradzimy – odparł Galahin, szykując przyniesione chwilę wcześniej bandaże i łubki. Zalał wrzątkiem zioła i przykrył je, by napar odpowiednio się naciągnął. – Jak chcesz zrobić? Najpierw leki, czy będziesz próbował nastawiać? – zapytał. Glorfindel zawahał się. Dałby Elrohirowi silne środki przeciwbólowe i poczekał z nastawianiem, aż zaczną działać, ale skoro nadal był nieprzytomny, można było z tego skorzystać.

- Spróbuję – zadecydował. – Jeśli się zbudzi, poczekamy. Przytrzymaj go, żeby w razie czego nie mógł się wyrywać – polecił. – Ramieniem wprawdzie i tak nie ruszy, ale może się szarpnąć w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. – Galahin skinął głową i ułożył sobie rannego na kolanach, by móc go unieruchomić. Gdy to zrobił, Glorfindel przystąpił do działania, lecz ledwie zaczął, Elrohir jęknął i otworzył oczy. Przytrzymany, nie zdołał się szarpnąć.

- Nie ruszaj – syknął.

- Muszę – odparł krótko Glorfindel. – Masz pogruchotane ramię, jak chcesz móc go używać, muszę je nastawić – zaznaczył i odwrócił się, słysząc za sobą ruch. Elladan usiłował wyplątać się z koców, a gdy mu się to w końcu udało, z trudem uniósł się na łokciu.

- Glorfindelu, nie bądź okrutny! – wtrącił się z wyrzutem, niespokojnie przyglądając się bratu. – Przecież on ledwie żyje, nie dręcz go!

- Nawet się nie waż ruszyć – rzucił ostrzegawczo Glorfindel. Z satysfakcją zauważył, że starszy syn Elronda posłusznie osunął się z powrotem na posłanie, nie przestając jednak piorunować go wzrokiem. – Dziękuję za zaufanie, ale mimo szczerych chęci nie będę się nad nim pastwił – uspokoił go krótko. Galahin obserwował sytuację, a w jego oczach błysnęły wesołe iskierki. Doskonale rozumiał złość Glorfindela, zwłaszcza, że sam dzisiaj namęczył się z Elrohirem. Na miejscu Elladana dałby spokój i nie odzywałby się więcej. Z tym, że syn Elronda nie należał do osób, które w takich momentach łatwo dawały za wygraną. Dlatego też, nie czekając na Glorfindela, elf sięgnął po stojący obok kubek, upewniając się, że starszy z bliźniaków to zauważył. Musiał, bo nie odezwał się więcej, prawdopodobnie po to, by nie zaostrzać atmosfery, za co Galahin był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny.

- Wypij to – powiedział spokojnie, podciągając Elrohira wyżej i opierając go sobie na piersi. – Spokojnie, nigdzie nam się nie spieszy – mówił łagodnie, ostrożnie pojąc rannego tak, by się nie zadławił. Wiedząc, że ma chwilę czasu, nim leki zaczną działać, Glorfindel wstał i skierował się w stronę stojących na skraju kotliny strażników. Odetchnął głębiej, nakazując sobie spokój. Gniewem nic tu nie osiągnie, w tej chwili musiał poskładać Elrohirowi ramię i zrobić to delikatnie. Co do Elladana… Na razie wystarczyło tylko warknąć, bo był zbyt zmęczony, by protestować przeciwko czemukolwiek, ale nie wątpił, że gdy tylko będzie miał więcej sił, nie pozostanie mu dłużny. Po młodszym z braci nie spodziewał się raczej oporu; nie dość, że obecnie z trudem rozróżniał otoczenie, to wystarczająco się dziś przeraził i powinien wyciągnąć z tego wnioski.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, widząc, że strażnicy właśnie się zmieniają. Pytanie było w sumie zbędne, gdyby coś się działo, już by o tym wiedział, ale Glorfindel był po prostu ciekaw raportu z okolicy.

- Jak na razie wokół cisza i spokój – odparł jeden z elfów, którzy świeżo powrócili z patrolu. – Dziś raczej orkowie nie odważą się podejść pod obóz.

- Dziś nie, ale i tak zabrałbym się stąd najszybciej, jak się da – powiedział Glorfindel. – Następna noc może być niebezpieczna. Dajcie mi znać, jak wrócicie. Skończę z Elrohirem i pójdę rozejrzeć się po okolicy – dodał jeszcze. W zasadzie nie musiał tego robić, ale odczuwał potrzebę ruchu. Raz, że będzie miał wszystko pod osobistą kontrolą, a dwa – synowie Elronda nie będą mu działać na nerwy chociaż przez jakiś czas. Do świtu pozostało jeszcze parę godzin, więc spokojnie mógł przejąć wartę w rannych godzinach. Bracia nie wymagali przecież jego nieustannej obecności; w razie czego Galahin poradzi sobie bez trudu.

Glorfindel wrócił do ogniska. Elladan na szczęście spał już, bo nie zareagował na odgłos kroków. Elf pochylił się nad nim i przykrył go szczelniej kocem, po czym skupił swą uwagę na Elrohirze. Młodszy z braci zdawał się być na granicy świadomości. Leżał spokojnie oparty o kolana Galahina, ale choć ruszył się, gdy Glorfindel go dotknął, nie otworzył nawet oczu, prawdopodobnie nękany zawrotami głowy.

- Już mogę? – spytał cicho, sięgając po bandaże.

- Lepiej nie będzie – odparł drugi elf. – Obejrzałem jego głowę. Chyba wszystko w porządku, nie zauważyłem żadnych uszkodzeń. Opuchlizna powinna rychło zejść.

- Objawy pewnie utrzymają się dłużej – mruknął Glorfindel, zabierając się za nastawianie ramienia i dając towarzyszowi znak, by uważał na rannego. – Coś mi się zdaje, że Elrohir odchoruje tę dzisiejszą gonitwę.

- Fakt, minie trochę czasu, nim znowu będzie mógł sięgnąć po miecz – przyznał Galahin.

- Już ja dopilnuję, by minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu – rzucił drugi elf. Z pomocą towarzysza, który przytrzymał mu łubki, bandażował ramię. – Myślę, że Elrond poprze mnie w tej kwestii.

- W to nie wątpię – uśmiechnął się Galahin. Byłoby naprawdę dziwne, gdyby Elrond postąpił inaczej, jeśli nawet nie jako uzdrowiciel, to przynajmniej jako ojciec. Wsparty na jego kolanach Elrohir nie poruszył się na tę uwagę. Nawet jeśli był jeszcze przytomny, nie reagował zupełnie na zabiegi Glorfindela. Układając go z powrotem na posłaniu, elf odniósł wrażenie, jakby odkładał bezwładną kukłę.

- Wybierasz się dokądś? – zapytał, widząc, że po okryciu rannego Glorfindel nie zdradzał chęci do pozostania na dłużej przy ogniu. Była wprawdzie noc, ale jego dowódca zdawał się odczuwać potrzebę aktywnego spożytkowania pokładów swej energii.

- Sprawdzę, jak wygląda okolica – wyjaśnił. – Miej na nich oko, dobrze? – poprosił jeszcze. Gdy Galahin skinął głową na zgodę, Glorfindel oddalił się i, wziąwszy ze sobą jednego z wojowników, zniknął między drzewami.

Promienie słońca drażniące mu powieki były pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował jego umysł. Drugą był irytujący ból głowy. Elrohir spróbował obrócić się tak, by osłonić twarz, ale niezbyt mu się to udało. Światło padało na niego z góry, więc musiało być już późno… Co do licha? Z trudem przypominał sobie wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczoru, część z nich nadal stanowiła mgliste wspomnienia. Najbardziej wyraziste było uczucie lęku, które towarzyszyło mu przez cały czas. Tylko dlacze… Elladan!Elrohir uspokoił się momentalnie, wyczuwszy przy sobie znajomą obecność brata. Spróbował unieść się na zdrowej ręce, ale na samą próbę ruchu żołądek podjechał mu do gardła, tak, że musiał zrezygnować. Dlaczego tak piekielnie kręciło mu się w głowie?

- Lepiej nie próbuj wstawać, jeśli ci życie miłe. Glorfindel jest wściekły – usłyszał dobiegający z pobliska znajomy głos brata. Mimo to Elrohir podjął drugą, skuteczniejszą próbę poruszenia, tak, by zwrócić się do niego twarzą. – I dzień dobry, chociaż jeszcze chwila i bliżej będzie do wieczora niż do ranka. – Choć Elladan silił się na zwykłą pogodę ducha, nawet nie patrząc na niego Elrohir mógł stwierdzić, że coś było nie w porządku. Młodszy z braci zaryzykował i otworzył oczy. Elladan leżał obok niego, wsparty na łokciu, i za wszelką cenę starał się nie okazywać, że czuł się fatalnie; z marnym skutkiem. Co chwilę sięgał do bandaża na głowie, który wciąż zsuwał mu się na oczy.

- Co się w zasadzie stało? – Obaj zadali pytanie w tym samym momencie. Często im się tak zdarzało, lecz tym razem nie przywołało choćby cienia uśmiechu.

- O nie, ty pierwszy – powiedział Elrohir, pomijając zbędne pytanie o samopoczucie, które z pewnością nie było lepsze niż jego. – Mam prawo dowiedzieć się, co się stało, po tym co mi zafundowałeś – wytknął. Wspomnienie wczorajszej grozy wciąż było wystarczająco świeże. W zasadzie z chęcią by usiadł, gdyby to tylko było możliwe.

- Nie wiem, czy chcesz wiedzieć – mruknął ponuro Elladan. – Jak to się stało, że się wczoraj rozdzieliliśmy? Gdybyśmy byli razem, nic by się nie stało. A tak? Dałem się podejść jak ostatni dzieciak! Otoczyli mnie, nim zdołałem się zorientować. Aż mi się wierzyć nie chce, że to się naprawdę stało! Głupota kompletna!

- Dobrze chociaż, że jesteś tego świadom.

Bracia nie zauważyli, że Glorfindel podszedł do nich, gdy tylko Elrohir się ocknął, i że przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. Elladan rzucił mu rozeźlone spojrzenie. Doprawdy, trudno, żeby nie był świadom! Przecież gdyby nie to, mógłby się w tej chwili normalnie ruszyć. Raz spróbował wstać i jak na razie na próbie się zakończyło. Takie uwagi mógłby sobie darować.

- Głupota to mało powiedziane – kontynuował Glorfindel, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi. – Czy wy w ogóle zdajecie sobie sprawę, jak to wszystko mogło się skończyć? – Choć mówił do obu braci, Elladan odnosił wrażenie, jakby kierował te słowa tylko do niego; Elrohir, choć obserwował ich, nie odezwał się słowem i tylko grymas na jego twarzy świadczył o tym, że słyszał wszystko.

- Nie traktuj nas jak dzieci! – warknął Elladan. Usiadł z trudem, chcąc prowadzić tę rozmowę na równiejszej stopie ze stojącym nad nim Glorfindelem, choć miał świadomość, że jest na straconej pozycji.

- A powiedz mi, jak mam was niby traktować? – zapytał stanowczo starszy elf, wpadając automatycznie w ostrzejszy ton. Jego zamiar sprawdzenia stanu zdrowia Elrohira został tymczasowo odsunięty na dalszy plan. – Po niedoświadczonych smarkaczach mógłbym się spodziewać takiej niesubordynacji, ale na litość Valarów, nie po was! Przez tak długi czas powinniście się już nauczyć, że nie toleruję głupiej brawury!

- Orkowie uciekali, nie zauważyłeś? Przecież gdybyś tylko posłał z nami paru elfów więcej, nie byłoby…

- Nie byłoby problemu, gdybyście w ogóle za nimi nie polecieli – wciął się Glorfindel. – Na co wam to było? W ten sposób nie sprawicie, że Celebriana wr… - rzucił w gniewie, nim pomyślał.

- Nie mieszaj w to matki! – syknął wściekły Elladan, nie pozwalając mu skończyć. – Nie waż się!

- Litości, nie krzyczcie tak! – jęknął błagalnie Elrohir. Włączyłby się do dyskusji, gdyby tylko był w stanie. Normalnie nie mógł skupić myśli, a co dopiero w takim zgiełku! Miał wrażenie, że coś zaraz rozsadzi mu czaszkę. Lepszej chwili na kłótnię po prostu nie mogli sobie znaleźć! Młodszy syn Elronda zacisnął powieki w nadziei, że to cokolwiek da.

- Dlaczego nie posłałeś nam kogoś do pomocy? – ponowił pytanie Elladan. – Przecież rozprawilibyśmy się z nimi raz-dwa i nie byłoby kłopotu!

- Dlaczego? Dlatego, że nie wydałem wam rozkazu do pościgu! – odparował Glorfindel, teraz już naprawdę zirytowany. Elladan właśnie przekraczał tę granicę, której zdecydowanie lepiej byłoby nie przekraczać. Tylko że starszy z braci nie zważał już na to w tej chwili.

- Błąd tkwił w planie ataku – zaczął dowodzić. – Gdybyś poszedł z innej strony, gdybyś ciaśniej oplótł orków, gdybyś…

- Gdybyście się nie ruszyli, mniej by uciekło! Nie trzeba się było odłączać, tylko przysporzyliście sobie i mi kłopotów! – wytknął Glorfindel. – Jak wyruszamy w takiej sile, każdy jeden wojownik się liczy! Niewiele brakowało, a byś zginął! Czy to do ciebie nie dociera? Już nie mówiąc o tym, że pogonilibyśmy za wami chwilę później, a kto wie, czy Elrohir…

- Elrohir cię nie słucha – zauważył Elladan z mściwą satysfakcją. Starszy elf przerwał i przyklęknął, śledzony zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem drugiego z braci. Przyjrzał się rannemu i westchnął. Spodziewał się takich reakcji, niemniej jednak niezbyt mu się podobały. Elrohir pewnie także nie był zachwycony… Glorfindel potrząsnął nim lekko, by go wybudzić, i spotkał się z protestem z jego strony. Młodszy syn Elronda otworzył niechętnie oczy i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Patrząc na to, Elladan przez moment odniósł wrażenie, że Glorfindel znów zacznie wyrzuty, gdy tylko upewni się, że jego brat także go słucha, ten jednak okazał serce i nie drążył tematu.

- Jesteś głodny albo spragniony? – zapytał względnie spokojnym tonem. Nie czekając na odpowiedź nalał trochę wody do kubka.

- Nie, zdecydowanie nie będę nic jeść – odparł Elrohir, przerażony samą perspektywą posiłku. Jego żołądek wysyłał mu jednoznaczne sygnały w tej kwestii.

- Wierzę, że możesz nie chcieć, ale będę nalegał, byś coś zjadł – powiedział Glorfindel. – Nie musisz dużo, ale nie mogę ci znowu dać tych wszystkich środków na pusty żołądek, bo będzie tylko gorzej – zauważył. Sięgnął po przyniesione wcześniej suchary i suszone owoce. Elrohir przymknął oczy, gdy tylko starszy elf pomógł mu usiąść. Przyjął oferowany kubek i upił kilka małych łyków, nim zaryzykował tknąć lekki posiłek.

- Nie spiesz się. Wprawdzie zaraz będziemy się zbierać, ale te parę chwil więcej nas nie zbawi. Lantar miał już szykować konie do drogi.

- Co? – Elrohir omal się nie zadławił. – Do jakiej drogi? – Zrobił tak nieszczęśliwą minę, że mimo wszystko Glorfindel miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć.

- Nie możemy tu zostać na noc – wyjaśnił. – Wracamy do domu – zakomunikował, celowo lub nie, dając braciom do zrozumienia, że dzieje się tak wyłącznie z ich winy.

- To chyba nie jest zbyt dobry pomysł – zauważył Elladan, patrząc na brata. – Daleko nie zajedziemy.

- Przejdziemy tyle, ile się da – odparł Glorfindel. – Tak czy inaczej, im dalej stąd, tym bezpieczniej.

- Ja się raczej w siodle nie utrzymam – zaznaczył starszy z bliźniaków. O Elrohirze już nawet nie wspominał. Jakkolwiek Glorfindel wyobrażał sobie wyruszenie w tej chwili w podróż powrotną, raczej nie będzie ona dla nich przyjemna.

- Nosze są już gotowe. – Starszy elf udał, że nie zauważył miny młodszego syna Elronda. – Mamy szansę przejść kawałek, tutaj i tak pieszo nie będziemy wolniejsi niż konno.

- To ja już może nie będę nic jeść, jeśli nie chcesz się potem zatrzymywać co chwilę – mruknął powątpiewająco Elrohir.

- Pretensje możesz mieć tylko do siebie – przypomniał mu Glorfindel. – Skończ jeszcze tego suchara i wypij zioła. Galahin właśnie je niesie – dodał, widząc elfa zbliżającego się do ogniska. Gdy tylko przysiadł przy Elrohirze, Glorfindel zostawił synów Elronda pod jego opieką i odszedł, przywoływany przez Lantara do koni.

Elladan przyglądał się bratu i coraz poważniej zastanawiał się, co się właściwie stało. Wiedział oczywiście o połamanym ramieniu, Elrohir wystarczająco widocznie nie dawał sobie rady jedną ręką, ale co w zasadzie sprawiało, że był tak rozbity? I dlaczego nie chciał odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie? Elrohir, gdy tylko skończył posiłek i wziął wszystkie leki, które przygotował Galahin, osunął się z powrotem na posłanie i zamknął oczy, głuchy na mentalne pytania. Elladan rychło przestał go nagabywać, gdy tylko zauważył, że zioła zrobiły swoje i jego brat przestał zwracać uwagę na otoczenie.

- Galahinie, co się z nim dzieje? – nie wytrzymał w końcu i zadał pytanie elfowi, gdy ten zbierał leżące przy ognisku drobiazgi. – Co mu się stało? – Skoro nie miał okazji dowiedzieć się tego od brata, korzystał ze sposobności.

- Nie byłem przy tym, ale z tego co mówił Glorfindel wynikałoby, że uderzył głową o coś twardego – odparł Galahin. – Cały czas był potem półprzytomny, a teraz odbija się na nim wczorajszy wysiłek. Marnie wygląda, fakt, ale mogło być gorzej. Miał dużo szczęścia, bo gdybyśmy trochę dłużej zabawili w obozie orków, prawdopodobnie już by nie żył – powiedział wprost. – Ci, którzy go tak załatwili, musieli uciec, gdy nas usłyszeli i nie zdążyli go dobić.

- Czyli to uraz głowy… - powtórzył głucho Elladan zmienionym głosem. - To wiele wyjaśnia – powiedział cicho do siebie. W końcu zaczynało do niego docierać, co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło. I przede wszystkim – dlaczego. Więc tak niewiele brakowało, a straciłby brata… _To samo może powiedzieć Elrohir,_ przemknęło mu przez głowę. Elladan wstrząsnął się, gdy to sobie uświadomił. W jednej chwili uleciała z niego cała złość na Glorfindela i jego wcześniejsze ostre uwagi; rozumiał go aż za dobrze. Patrzył na nieruchomą sylwetkę brata, czuł każde miejsce, gdzie dosięgło go orkowe ostrze, a mimo to… nie chciał do siebie dopuścić myśli, że to była wyłącznie ich wina. A w zasadzie jego, to on przecież zwrócił uwagę Elrohira ku uciekinierom. Tak, puścili się w pogoń i co? Z myśliwych stali się ofiarami, bardziej bezbronnymi niż kiedykolwiek mogli sądzić. Przecież to, co orkowie mogli zrobić z nim czy z jego bratem… Wiedział zbyt dobrze, czym kończyły się ich okrutne zabawy. Nigdy, przenigdy nie chciałby, by Elrohir musiał ponownie przechodzić przez to, przez co już raz przechodzili razem. Dość im było tamtego pościgu. Równie przerażająca była perspektywa obudzenia się z koszmaru niewoli tylko po to, by usłyszeć, że jego brat nie żyje… Elladan nie zorientował się nawet, że odruchowo zacisnął ręce w pięści; zaraz tego pożałował, gdy nadwerężone mięśnie dały o sobie znać. Syknął i zaczął rozmasowywać obolałe nadgarstki.

Jeśli Galahin zauważył zmianę w jego nastroju, nie dał tego po sobie znać. Krzątał się jeszcze przy ognisku i zbierał ostatnie pozostawione przy nim drobiazgi. Upewniał się akurat, czy płomienie zostały dobrze zagaszone, gdy dwóch elfów podeszło, by przenieść Elrohira. Młodszy z synów Elronda otworzył oczy, gdy tylko znalazł się w powietrzu.

- To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł – zauważył Elladan, widząc minę brata. – Przecież on nie zniesie podróży!

- Bez obaw, Elrohirze – odparł Galahin, zwracając się bezpośrednio do młodszego syna Elronda. – Dałem ci sporo środków uspokajających, powinny wystarczyć, by twój żołądek wytrzymał wstrząsy.

- Wątpię – mruknął Elrohir, ale nie odezwał się już więcej i nie protestował, gdy wkładano go do swoistego hamaku zawieszonego między końskimi bokami. Nim elfowie po niego wrócili, Elladan, chcąc ich uprzedzić, spróbował się podnieść. Widząc, co usiłuje zrobić, Galahin w porę do niego podszedł. Starszy syn Elronda był jeszcze zbyt słaby, by utrzymać się na nogach i tylko dzięki interwencji towarzysza jego próba udowodnienia własnej samodzielności zakończyła się jedynie na ciężkim klapnięciu na posłanie.

- Jeszcze za wcześnie na wstawanie – powiedział spokojnie Galahin, upewniwszy się, że Elladan nie zamierza więcej się ruszać. Wraz z będącym w pobliżu elfem podniósł go i umieścił na noszach.

Glorfindel obserwował z boku całe zajście i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed wtrąceniem. Złość na bliźniaków bynajmniej mu nie przeszła i niewiele było trzeba, by któryś z nich wyprowadził go z równowagi. _Skąd im się to bierze, do diaska, _pomyślał zirytowany, przytraczając swoją torbę do siodła. Robiło się już późno; rankiem liczył, że bracia zbudzą się wcześniej i że rychło wyruszą. Początkowo chciał nawet sposobić się do drogi bez zważania na synów Elronda, ale musiał przyznać, że to mogłoby przynieść im więcej szkody niż pożytku. Lepiej było wyruszyć teraz, choć należało się pospieszyć, by choć trochę oddalić się od gór przed zmrokiem. Glorfindel nie spodziewał się, by udało im się przejść długi dystans, niemniej jednak – im bliżej Imladris, tym bezpieczniej. Mimo całej złości martwił go trochę stan bliźniaków, ale nie tylko to; paru elfów także zostało rannych, niegroźnie wprawdzie, a to oznaczało, że mniej niż trzy czwarte oddziału było w pełni sprawne. Szybki powrót do domu był w tej chwili najważniejszy i Glorfindel nie zamierzał zawracać sobie głowy drobnymi niedogodnościami; dość już miał powodów do zmartwień.

Wracali najkrótszą drogą. Prowadzący jak zwykle Narleth w paru miejscach musiał się nieźle namęczyć, by znaleźć dogodne przejście, wystarczająco szerokie dla dwóch koni z zawieszonymi pośrodku noszami, zawsze jednak jakoś udało się przejść. Raz tylko elfowie zmuszeni byli do przeniesienia rannych w miejscu, gdzie rumowisko skalne uniemożliwiło przejazd; szukanie dogodnej drogi do obejścia zajęłoby zbyt wiele czasu. Gdy tylko nic innego nie zaprzątało jego uwagi, Glorfindel obserwował z boku braci; a w zasadzie Elladana, bo Elrohir, zmożony ziołami i wstrząsami, prawdopodobnie drzemał. Niemal natychmiast uderzyła go zmiana, jaka zaszła w zachowaniu starszego syna Elronda. Zniknęła gdzieś jego butność. Już sam fakt, że nie zaprotestował przeciw umieszczeniu go na noszach, był co najmniej dziwny. Normalnie wykłócałby się, choćby dla zasady. A dziś? Milczał przez całą drogę, ani razu nie próbował nawiązać rozmowy z żadnym z elfów, bo Glorfindel nie sądził, by chciał z nim porozmawiać. Teraz, pomny ostatnich wydarzeń, nie zamierzał ponownie przeoczyć jakiegoś sygnału, który mógłby świadczyć o tym, że coś jest nie w porządku. Odłożył jednak próbę rozmowy na później, bo teren nie ułatwiał im podróży.

Wieczorem nic się nie zmieniło. Elladan odzyskał wprawdzie siły na tyle, by przejść samodzielnie kilka kroków, ale nie zamierzał sprawdzać swych możliwości. Siedział przy bracie, z którym zamienił parę słów, ale raczej się nie odzywał. Wyczuwając nastroje synów Elronda, nikt im specjalnie nie przeszkadzał; wielu elfów towarzyszyło im także, gdy odprowadzali matkę do Szarych Przystani i w drodze powrotnej zdążyli się przyzwyczaić do ich chęci izolowania się od otoczenia. Nikt, poza Glorfindelem, który nie zamierzał powtórzyć wcześniejszego błędu. Był w pobliżu, kiedy spożywali posiłek. Wprawdzie gdy podszedł, Elladan spiął się, jakby w oczekiwaniu na dalsze wyrzuty, ale nic nie powiedział. Siedział zgaszony, wpatrując się uporczywie we własne stopy i unikając kontaktu wzrokowego ze wszystkimi, a już zwłaszcza z nim. Czasem tylko przymykał oczy w ten charakterystyczny sposób, jak zawsze, gdy wymieniał się z Elrohirem myślami. Dwukrotnie zignorował pytania starszego elfa, który w efekcie zaprzestał prób nawiązania rozmowy.

- Porozmawiamy w domu – rzucił tylko z rezygnacją, przypominając braciom, że pewne sprawy pozostały nieomówione i że z pewnością ich to nie minie. Po tym oczywiście napięcie między nimi wzrosło, a Elladan zrobił minę, jakby naprawdę zamierzał się obrazić. Glorfindel westchnął w duchu i powstrzymał się przed powiedzeniem czegokolwiek. Jeśli cala podróż miała tak wyglądać, to prawdopodobnie komuś puszczą nerwy. I wcale nie mógł ręczyć, że tym kimś nie będzie on.

Niewiele się pomylił. Powoli, bo powoli, ale posuwali się naprzód i przybliżali się do granic Imladris. Atmosfera cały czas była napięta, szczególnie między bliźniakami i Glorfindelem. Inni elfowie, nauczeni doświadczeniem, nie wtrącali się w ich wzajemne stosunki i pozwalali dowódcy radzić sobie z tym samemu. Jeden Galahin próbował czasem załagodzić sytuację, ale bracia nie mieli na to najmniejszej ochoty, a Glorfindel kwitował jego wysiłki zrezygnowanym uśmiechem. Miał pewne zdanie o zachowaniu synów Elronda i nie zamierzał go tak łatwo zmienić, zwłaszcza, że sami zainteresowani nie robili nic w tym celu. Elladan konsekwentnie unikał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z nim, a Elrohir pozostawał bierny i nawet nie próbował nawiązywać rozmowy. O ile starszy syn Elronda już następnego dnia odzyskał siły na tyle, by podróżować samodzielnie, choć sposób jego poruszania świadczył o tym, że nie przychodziło mu to z łatwością, tak jego brat wciąż nie wyglądał najlepiej i nie był w stanie utrzymać się w siodle. To między innymi spowodowało, że Glorfindel nie powstrzymał się w końcu.

Na ostatni postój zatrzymali się tuż przy granicach Imladris. Konie były spragnione i elfowie zdecydowali, że nie będą przetrzymywać ich aż do domu, zwłaszcza, że nic im nie groziło i nie musieli się spieszyć. Korzystając z przerwy w podróży, Elrohir usiadł na ziemi, a nie zarejestrowawszy żadnych gwałtownych sensacji ostrożnie spróbował się podnieść. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale już nie tak mocno, jak w ciągu ostatnich czterech dni. Zachęcony czymś, co poczytał jako swego rodzaju sukces, młodszy syn Elronda postąpił powoli kilka kroków i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że nawet mdłości były znikome. To pchnęło go do podjęcia decyzji, którą później miał ochotę przeklinać.

- Glorfindelu, te nosze nie będą już chyba potrzebne – powiedział, podchodząc do stojących przy koniach elfów. Elladan dołączył do niego i trzymał się w pobliżu, wiedząc, że w razie czego Elrohir nie chciałby osunąć się pokazowo na ziemię na oczach wszystkich. – Powinienem utrzymać się w siodle, do domu już niedaleko – zauważył. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wracać w kokonie, jak zdążył nazwać w myślach nosze, zawieszony pomiędzy końskimi bokami. Wiedział, że obaj z Elladanem nie tryskali obecnie zdrowiem i energią; i bez tego zmartwią ojca. Po co więc niepokoić go jeszcze bardziej? Poza tym odnosił wrażenie, że powrót do domu w taki sposób byłby jednoznaczny z przyznaniem się do całkowitej porażki. A na to nie miał ochoty.

- Powinieneś, tak? – powtórzył Glorfindel lodowatym tonem. Otaksował Elrohira sceptycznym wzrokiem i skinął głową. – Jak chcesz, to proszę bardzo, ale na własną odpowiedzialność – powiedział spokojnym tonem ku zaskoczeniu reszty. Elrohir w pierwszej chwili zwątpił, czy się nie przesłyszał; spodziewał się, że Glorfindel zaprotestuje. – Ja się już później nie będę zatrzymywać – ostrzegł tylko. Sam pomysł Elrohira wydawał mu się tyleż głupi co dziecinny, ale skoro ostatnimi czasy bracia preferowali przekonywanie się o wszystkim na własnej skórze, to on nie zamierzał tracić nerwów i się wtrącać, jeśli tylko nic im nie zagrażało. To już Elrohira sprawa.

- Twój żołądek może tego nie przetrzymać. – Elladan uznał za stosowne zaoponować, skoro Glorfindel tego nie zrobił. – Dopiero co wstałeś – wytknął.

- Dam sobie radę – odparł jego brat. – Dosyć mnie już wytrzęsło.

- Jak chcesz – powtórzył jeszcze raz Glorfindel i podał Elrohirowi wodze jego wierzchowca. Udał, że nie widzi, jak młodszy syn Elronda chwyta się nagle kurczowo za siodło, by nie stracić równowagi. Z założonymi rękami przyglądał się, co też zamierza dalej zrobić, bo nie sądził, by był w stanie samodzielnie wsiąść. Po dwóch nieudanych próbach Elrohir zdecydował się zwrócić do stojącego obok Lantara o pomoc, ostentacyjnie unikając spojrzenia Glorfindela. Gdy już znalazł się w siodle, pojawił się kolejny problem. Co prawda przez ostatnich kilka dni przyzwyczaił się do tego, że musi posługiwać się jedną ręką, ale utrzymanie się w siodle po zastanowieniu mogło stanowić kłopot. Elrohir pocieszał się tylko tym, że jego wyszkolony karosz reagował na najlżejszy dotyk.

Swego pomysłu pożałował, gdy tylko ruszyli. Okazało się bowiem, że łagodny zwykle chód konia nie był wcale tak łagodny, jak mu się zawsze wydawało, a w siodle wstrząsy były o wiele gorsze do zniesienia niż w pozycji leżącej. To, do czego przyzwyczaił się ostatnio, stawało się coraz bardziej nie do zniesienia i wkrótce Elrohir musiał zgodzić się z Elladanem, teraz jednak duma nie pozwalała mu się do tego przyznać. Nie przy Glorfindelu, który przecież z góry zapowiedział, że nie będzie robić więcej postojów. Pozostawało mu tylko zacisnąć zęby i mieć nadzieję, że wytrzyma te pół godziny, jakie dzieliło ich od domu. W pewnym momencie Elrohir złapał się na tym, że przestał zwracać uwagę na wodze, zwisające luźno, i kurczowo trzymał się łęku siodła w obawie, że spadnie; wierzchowiec na szczęście pilnował trasy.

- Trzymasz się jeszcze? – spytał kontrolnie Elladan, równając się z bratem. Za odpowiedź wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz, która nabrała niezdrowego zielonkawego odcienia. Elrohir pokręcił tylko głową. Nie, jazda zdecydowanie była złym pomysłem.

Po niemiłosiernie długim czasie dotarli wreszcie do Rivendell i wjechali na dziedziniec przed domem. Elrond, jak zawsze zresztą, na wieść o powrocie synów wyszedł na dwór i czekał na nich na progu. Na jego widok Elrohir z trudem wyprostował się w siodle i uniósł głowę, na próżno starając się sprawiać wrażenie, że jest panem sytuacji. Z niezadowoleniem zauważył, że ojciec nie był sam. _Cudnie po prostu, więcej ich tu nie było? _Wychwycił jeszcze zaintrygowane spojrzenie Lindira, nim wbił wzrok w końską grzywę; ta przynajmniej pozostawała względnie nieruchoma. Obok niego Elladan zmusił się do uśmiechu; mało kto dał się przekonać, o ojcu już nie mówiąc. Oddział zatrzymał się na placu; elfowie zaczęli zsiadać z koni i szykowali się do rozkulbaczania ich. To uświadomiło Elrohirowi, dotąd skupionemu na utrzymaniu się w siodle, że zejście na ziemię może być cokolwiek problematyczne. Czujne, na pół zaniepokojone, na pół podejrzliwe spojrzenie ojca bynajmniej mu nie pomagało. _Nie zsiądę, _pomyślał młodszy z braci z obawą.

- Szybko wróciliście – odezwał się Elrond, skinieniem głowy odpowiadając na powitanie Glorfindela. Na chwilę oderwał wzrok od synów, za co Elrohir był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. Pod taksującym spojrzeniem ojca można było poczuć się niezręcznie i obaj bracia nie lubili znajdować się w takiej sytuacji. – Mam nadzieję, że dowiem się, co takiego się wydarzyło – zaznaczył, rzucając bliźniakom znaczące spojrzenie. Glorfindel prychnął z powątpiewaniem i przekazał wodze swojego siwka jednemu z domowników. Elladan obejrzał się na brata i, nieco mniej zgrabnie niż reszta, zsiadł ze swego wierzchowca. Elrohir, ponaglony spojrzeniem, zebrał się w sobie, by pójść w jego ślady i zaczął przekładać nogę nad końskim grzbietem. W tym samym momencie stracił zupełnie poczucie równowagi i w ostatniej chwili chwycił się mocniej łęku zdrową ręką; gdyby nie to, jak nic uderzyłby mocniej o brukowany dziedziniec. Nie próbując już nawet utrzymać fasonu, zsunął się na ziemię i ukrył głowę między kolanami.

- Nie mieliśmy wyboru, jak widzisz – odparł Glorfindel. Elladan chwycił konia swego brata i odprowadził go, by zwierzę przypadkiem nie zrobiło Elrohirowi krzywdy, choć tak naprawdę szczerze wątpił, by wytresowany wierzchowiec poruszył się choćby o krok, gdy jeździec spadł.

- Czy ja na pewno chcę wiedzieć, co się stało? – zapytał powątpiewająco Elrond, klękając przy młodszym synu.

- Raczej nie – mruknął Elladan bez większej nadziei. Elrohir dał tylko ręką znać, by go na razie nie ruszać, dlatego ojciec pozwolił mu odczekać chwilę. Na pół skryte uśmiechy tych elfów, którzy usłyszeli jego pytanie, oraz mina przyjaciela kazały mu się poważnie zastanowić nad tą kwestią. Jeśli Elladan nie chciał powiedzieć, co się stało, to ewidentnie nie było to nic chlubnego. Elrond zdążył przyjrzeć się reszcie oddziału, pobieżnie wprawdzie, ale wystarczająco, by stwierdzić, że tylko jego synowie wyglądali tak kiepsko, więc najwyraźniej cokolwiek się wydarzyło, musiało ich bezpośrednio dotyczyć. Także zachowanie Glorfindela i jego dystans do braci były dziwne.

- Co ty robiłeś w siodle? – zapytał w końcu, gdy Elrohir zdecydował się unieść głowę i spojrzeć na niego. Na te słowa, wypowiedziane z łagodnym ojcowskim wyrzutem, spuścił tylko wzrok w milczeniu. – Przecież widzisz aż za dobrze, że nie jesteś w stanie do podróży.

- Wiem – przyznał cicho Elrohir, przyjmując naganę skrywającą niepokój. Osiągnął dokładnie odwrotny efekt od zamierzonego. Teraz nie zamierzał już niczego udawać, miał serdecznie dość wszystkiego i marzył tylko o zamknięciu się w czterech ścianach własnej komnaty.

- Dobrze by było, żebyś się położył – zauważył Elrond, jakby odpowiadając na chęci syna. – Zaraz zobaczę, co się takiego…

- Nic mu nie będzie – wtrącił się Glorfindel. – Od czterech dni tak mamy, nic nowego. Możesz się nie martwić, to nic groźnego – zapewnił, ale coś w jego tonie kazało przypuszczać, że będą inne powody do zmartwień. Elf stał wsparty o ścianę i przyglądał się całemu zdarzeniu z charakterystycznie uniesioną brwią i lekko kpiącym uśmiechem. Jego zachowanie, nie do końca zrozumiałe dla Elronda, dla bliźniaków było aż nadto wyraziste. Władca Rivendell spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany, ale odebrał tylko sugestię późniejszej rozmowy w cztery oczy. Ufny w osąd przyjaciela, nie drążył na razie sprawy.

- Elladanie, dałbyś radę zabrać stąd Elrohira? – zapytał zamiast tego, skupiając swą uwagę na synach. Elladan skinął głową na zgodę, choć wcale nie był pewien, czy w razie czego utrzyma samodzielnie Elrohira. Nie przyznał się jednak, bo asysta Glorfindela była ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał w tej chwili ochotę. – Jego pokój jest znacznie bliżej niż mój gabinet. Nie będę cię niepotrzebnie ciągnąć tam i z powrotem, skoro Glorfindel twierdzi, że to nic poważnego – dodał, zwracając się bezpośrednio do młodszego z braci. – Idź się położyć, zaraz ci coś przyniosę.

- Elladanie, zostań u brata – wtrącił się Glorfindel. – Zaraz tam do was dołączę – dodał, zupełnie zbędnie przypominając bliźniakom o konieczności wyjaśnienia ojcu, co takiego się stało. Żaden z braci nie odpowiedział, ale Glorfindel był pewien, że obaj zastosują się do jego polecenia. Poczekał, aż znikną w drzwiach prowadzących do wnętrza domu, a potem pokrótce powiedział Elrondowi, co było przyczyną upadku i jakie objawy utrzymywały się najsilniej, by ten mógł dać coś synowi. Sam nie zamierzał towarzyszyć przyjacielowi w jego pracowni; miał jeszcze kilka drobiazgów do załatwienia, nim pójdzie do bliźniaków. Nadszedł najwyższy czas na rozmowę i na oczyszczenie atmosfery, by usunąć w końcu panujące między nimi napięcie, które zaczynało być już męczące. Nie wątpił, że obecność ojca bardzo mu pomoże. Może nawet lepiej się stało, że planowana przez niego rozmowa opóźniła się; Elladan i Elrohir mieli czas na przemyślenie swego zachowania, a poza tym z pewnością czuli się lepiej niż przed czterema dniami. On sam z kolei mógł liczyć na wsparcie ojcowskiego autorytetu, a jednocześnie nabrał dystansu do całej sytuacji i był w stanie podejść do sprawy spokojnie, bez zbędnego unoszenia się. Rzeczowa rozmowa w tym wypadku mogła przynieść większe efekty niż pełna emocji kłótnia. A to przecież o to najbardziej chodziło.

Elrohir, wbrew zaleceniom ojca, siedział na łóżku oparty o ścianę; nieco krzywo, jak zauważył Glorfindel, gdy wszedł do pokoju młodszego syna Elronda. Najwyraźniej jednak czuł się lepiej po ojcowskich środkach, bo nie był już tak nienaturalnie blady jak jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Elladan, przebrany w czyste szaty, wszedł tuż przed nim. Coś w jego ruchach sugerowało, że nadal starał się chronić ramiona i pierś przed dotykiem; wystarczająco wyraźnie, by nie umknęło to uwadze Elronda. Starszy z braci spojrzał niepewnie po komnacie i po chwili wahania przysiadł koło Elrohira, zwrócony twarzą do ojca zajmującego fotel stojący przy stoliku pod oknem. Glorfindel zdecydował się pozostać w pozycji stojącej, mniej więcej między Elrondem a jego synami. Przez moment zastanawiał się, od czego tak w zasadzie zacząć. W końcu przeciągające się milczenie i pytające spojrzenie przyjaciela skłoniły go do zdania po prostu relacji z wyprawy. Rzeczowo streszczał kolejne wydarzenia, starając się nie pominąć żadnego istotnego szczegółu, a jednocześnie ograniczając wspominanie własnych reakcji czy odczuć; na to będzie miał czas później. Bracia pozwolili mu mówić, jedynie raz czy dwa Elrohir wtrącił się z jakąś uwagą. Gdy Glorfindel doszedł do momentu, w którym odbili Elladana, wyraz twarzy Elronda sprawił, że przerwał. To na razie musiało wystarczyć; w zasadzie powiedział o wszystkim, co najważniejsze.

- Dlaczego to zrobiliście? – zapytał Elrond, patrząc z powagą na synów. W jego głosie nie było znać wyrzutu czy złości, raczej smutek. I źle skrywany zawód. Bracia zmieszali się i spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie, jakby chcieli ustalić odpowiedź, choć obserwujący ich Glorfindel szczerze wątpił, by naprawdę to zrobili. Ku jego zaskoczeniu to Elladan był tym, który w końcu zdecydował się odezwać.

- To było silniejsze ode mnie – przyznał cicho. Oderwał wzrok od podłogi i spojrzał ojcu w oczy. Wiele by dał, by Glorfindela nie było z nimi w tej chwili. Co innego rozmawiać tylko z ojcem, co innego w obecności osoby trzeciej, choćby tak bliskiej. – Gdy orkowie zaczęli uciekać, pogoń za nimi zdawała się być dla mnie naturalnym następstwem.

- Nie tak postępuje wojownik – zauważył Glorfindel. Być może powinien był pozwolić Elrondowi przeprowadzić tę rozmowę samemu, ale już raz wyszedł z takiego założenia i potem przekonał się, jak bardzo było błędne. Poza tym to on był świadkiem tego, co wstąpiło w braci i zamierzał dopilnować, by jego przyjaciel również dowiedział się o wszystkim.

- Wiemy – przyznał Elrohir, włączając się do rozmowy. – Ale zrozum, dla nas orkowie istnieją tylko po to, by zginąć.

- Jeśli tylko tak będziecie na to patrzeć, nie zgodzę się na żaden wasz wyjazd – odezwał się surowo Elrond. – Jak miałbym to zrobić ze spokojnym sercem wiedząc, że ogarnia was szaleństwo? Jak miałbym was wypuścić z domu i być przy tym pewnym, że wrócicie?

- Nigdy nie ma pewności – odciął się celnie Elladan. – Nigdy nie możemy wiedzieć, czy coś się nie przydarzy. Czy nie rozumiesz? My _nie mogliśmy_ pozwolić, by choć jeden ork umknął, jeśli tylko była szansa na to, że go dorwiemy! Jak możecie oczekiwać od nas, że po tym, co spotkało matkę, przejdziemy obojętnie i będziemy patrzeć spokojnie, jak uchodzą z życiem ci, którzy ją skrzywdzili?

- Możemy – odparł Glordindel zamiast ojca. Elrond przymknął na moment oczy, jakby słowa Elladana zraniły go bardzo. Nie spodziewał się takiej nienawiści po synach. Wiedział oczywiście, że odejście Celebriany pozostawiło na nich ślad, ale nie przypuszczał, że aż tak silny. Ze zgrozą pomyślał, co by się stało, gdyby Glorfindel nie przekonał ich wtedy do wspólnej wyprawy. Kto wie, czy on sam nie zezwoliłby im na samotny wyjazd. Jak mógł nie przewidzieć takiego scenariusza?

- Możemy i będziemy – poparł przyjaciela Elrond, opanowując się. – Zbyt dobrze wiecie, czym jest walka i jak może się skończyć jeden nieodpowiedni krok. Ucieczka nie jest rozwiązaniem. – Bracia patrzyli na ojca w milczeniu, przyjmując jego słowa.

- Nic nie osiągniecie, jeśli będziecie dokładać wszelkich starań, by dać się zabić – dodał dobitnie Glorfindel. To zdało się podziałać na bliźniaków jak kubeł zimnej wody. Elrohir wstrząsnął się gwałtownie na samą myśl o tym, że mogliby w ogóle planować coś takiego. Natomiast Elladan zaprotestował gwałtownie.

- Żaden z nas nie zamierzał się zabić! Skąd takie pomysły?

- Bo tak się zachowaliście – odparł ojciec, patrząc starszemu synowi w oczy, który butnie wytrzymał jego spojrzenie. Na razie. – Jak inaczej możemy to sobie tłumaczyć? Jeśli nie śmierci szukaliście, to czego? – Obserwujący go z boku Glorfindel widział, że Elrond nie chciał zadawać tego pytania, ale teraz już musiał. Za daleko sprawy zaszły, by mogli sobie pozwolić na luksus niedopowiedzeń.

- Niczego nie szukaliśmy! – bronił się dalej Elladan. – Może najwyżej orków wokół siebie, by ich wyplenić – prychnął. – Następnym razem będziemy…

- Następnym razem? Jakim następnym? – przerwał mu Glorfindel. – Sądzisz, że pozwolę wam gdziekolwiek ze sobą pojechać?

- Dlaczego nie? – podjął dyskusję starszy z braci. – Jak sam zauważyłeś, wiemy, czym grozi wysunięcie nosa poza granice Imladris. Nie jesteśmy dziećmi, choć tak nas traktujesz. Wiemy, co może się stać! – wzburzony, zerwał się i stanął naprzeciw niego, zupełnie nie zważając już na obecność ojca. Emocje, dotąd tłumione skrzętnie i skrywane, w końcu znalazły swe ujście.

- Nie zabiorę was nigdzie, na krok poza granice – podkreślił Glorfindel. – Powiedz mi, jak mogę wam zaufać po tym, jak jawnie zlekceważyliście mój rozkaz? Jak mogę mieć pewność, że następnym razem nie postąpicie dokładnie tak samo? Tym razem skończyło się tylko na paru szra…

- Paru – prychnął Elladan, nie zwracając uwagi na ostrzegawcze spojrzenie ojca.

- … na paru szramach i połamanych kościach – Glorfindel zignorował wtrącającego się bliźniaka. – Tym razem. Następny mógłby zakończyć się czyjąś śmiercią. Zrozumcie to wreszcie!

- Rozumiemy aż za…

- Usiądź, Elladanie – polecił surowo Elrond, nie dopuszczając do wybuchu kłótni. Jego starszy syn zawahał się, ale po chwili zajął z powrotem swoje miejsce, choć widać było, że chce jeszcze coś powiedzieć. – Glorfindel ma rację i dobrze o tym wiecie. Nie pozwolę, byście niepotrzebnie się narażali. Obaj – zaznaczył, patrząc czujnie na swego młodszego syna, który dotąd biernie przyglądał się sytuacji, jakby nie chciał się włączyć. Elrohir najwyraźniej zmagał się sam ze sobą; w końcu odezwał się, choć widać było, że słowa z trudem przeszły mu przez gardło.

- To zemsty szukaliśmy– przyznał cicho. Dopiero gdy wypowiedział to na głos, uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę ciągle o tym myślał. Nie na nim samym jednak te słowa zrobiły największe wrażenie. Elladan zamilkł i nie próbował się więcej odezwać. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby uleciała z niego cała energia i chęć do dalszej rozmowy. W jednej chwili bowiem dotarło do niego to, przed czego zaakceptowaniem dotąd się bronił.

- Nie tędy droga. – Glorfindel zdecydował się mówić wprost, właśnie teraz, gdy wiedział, że do młodych najwięcej dotrze. – Zemsta nic wam nie da, odwet nie przyniesie ulgi. Możecie tylko sprowadzić nieszczęście na siebie i na tych, którzy was otaczają. Valarowie! Nie bądźcie tak egoistyczni! Wasza chęć pomszczenia matki tylko rani innych – choć obiecał sobie podejść do rozmowy bez emocji, jego głos stał się ostrzejszy i przybrał ten ton, który sprawiał, że bliźniacy czuli się jak dzieci. – Powiedzcie mi, gdzie w czasie tej pogoni były wasze serca? W czyją stronę zwrócone? Bo jeśli w stronę Celebriany, to myślę, że w niewłaściwy sposób. W niczym byście nie pomogli, gdyby któryś z was zginął. – Glorfindel miał świadomość, że w tej chwili ranił nie tylko Elladana i Elrohira, ale także Elronda, dla którego samo wspomnienie żony było wystarczająco bolesne. Teraz koncentrował się jednak na rozwiązaniu problemu. Wiedział, że odpowiedni wstrząs powinien zadziałać, a poruszenie sprawy matki i odwołanie się do uczuć było wystarczająco silnym bodźcem.

- Nie jesteście jeszcze gotowi, by opuścić Śródziemie – kontynuował po chwili milczenia. – Nie w taki sposób. I nie kosztem innych. Bo cena waszej rozpaczy może okazać się zbyt wysoka i zbyt wiele osób będzie musiało ją zapłacić – dodał, patrząc z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy na Elronda i jego synów. Jego myśli powędrowały daleko, ku wydarzeniom sprzed wielu lat. Już raz obserwował, jak giną jego towarzysze, pchani do szaleńczej walki poczuciem beznadziei, gdy rozpacz dodawała sił i męstwa do ostatniego starcia, a śmierć w bitwie zdawała się być jedynym możliwym rozwiązaniem. Już raz patrzył na ból rodzin, które straciły swych najbliższych. O jeden raz za dużo. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by to się powtórzyło. Nie w rodzinie, która traktował jak własną.

Cisza, która zapadła po jego słowach, była wystarczająco wymowna. Bracia unikali spojrzenia Glorfindela, który przez moment zastanawiał się, czy powinien dodać coś jeszcze, ograniczył się jednak do wymienienia spojrzeń z Elrondem. Zrozumiał jego niemy przekaz i skinął głową na zgodę; porozmawiają później w gabinecie. W tej chwili jego obecność nie była już więcej konieczna. Nie musiał się spieszyć ze swoimi odczuciami, a nie wszystkimi spostrzeżeniami chciał się dzielić z Elrondem w obecności jego synów. Teraz musiał pozwolić mu ułożyć własne, osobiste sprawy z bliźniakami. Wiedział, że mimowolnie poruszył drażliwy i trudny jeszcze temat tęsknoty po odejściu Celebriany; trudny zarówno dla Elladana i Elrohira, jak i dla samego Elronda. W to już absolutnie nie chciał się wtrącać, zwłaszcza nieproszony. Nie, jego udział w tej sprawie już się zakończył. _Trzeba dać im trochę czasu, _pomyślał, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gdy szedł już cichym korytarzem w stronę swoich komnat, odetchnął w końcu z ulgą. Rola opiekuna bywała czasem męcząca i wymagała żelaznych nerwów.

14Szczecin, marzec-maj 2010


End file.
